Le réveil des Titans
by iloveharlock
Summary: Profondément ébranlé par les derniers événements, Alguérande n'est pas en mesure d'empêcher les projets de son nouvel adversaire. Une fois de plus attaqués, les univers sont au bord de la rupture. Une personne peut aider le jeune homme et c'est la seule dont il lui est impossible d'accepter le retour dans sa vie, remettant en cause tout ce qu'il a mis vingt ans à reconstruire.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer _: Albator, Clio, Toshiro, appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Les autres personnages sont à moi.

**1.**

Le doux cœur de son fils battant contre le sien quand il le serrait contre lui, Alguérande avait fini par retrouver le sourire.

- Mon grand amour !

- Ah, je croyais que c'était plutôt maman…

Alguérande eut un petit rire, sans cesser de passer la main dans les boucles de miel de son rejeton aux prunelles d'un vert prairie paisible.

- Alveyron, je vous aime tous ! Tant ! Il n'y a aucun de vous plus précieux que l'autre… Je suis juste désolé de ne pas pouvoir jouer avec toi…

- Tu es fatigué, mon papa, admit le garçonnet.

- Si seulement tu avais idée à quel point, mon grand.

- Tes amis t'ont fait du mal…

- Oui. Bien qu'ils aient eu de légitimes raisons, il y a eu de la trahison, quelque part. Je vais avoir du mal à leur faire à nouveau confiance. Mais ce ne sont pas tes préoccupations, mon cœur.

Alguérande caressa la joue du garçonnet qui sommeillait sur lui.

- Je crois que c'est ce qui me manque le plus, murmura-t-il, un véritable interlocuteur. Quelqu'un qui comprenne exactement par quoi je passe. Je sais que ce sera toi un jour, que je t'ai transmis, ainsi qu'à tes cadets, ce fichu chromosome doré. Parfois, j'aimerais que tu sois adulte comme lorsque tu me venais en aide par le passé. Mais en même temps, je souhaiterais tant que tu ne quittes jamais le temps de l'innocence !

Le jeune homme eut un soupir.

- J'ai trouvé une famille, j'ai fondé la mienne, mais dans le fond, je n'ai jamais été aussi seul de ma vie !

Madaryne posa la main sur l'épaule de son époux.

- Toi, tu as de la chance d'être blessé et sous anti-dépresseurs, sinon je te frapperais et je te ferais la leçon pour proférer de telles inepties ! remarqua-t-elle alors qu'elle revenait d'une répétition de son concert. Arrête donc de « pessimister » ainsi !

- J'aimerais bien, mais ces pensées noires n'arrêtent pas de tourner dans mon ciboulot tordu… Je ne parviens pas à reprendre le dessus.

- C'est bien pour ça que nous sommes là, assura Madaryne. On ne va certainement pas te relâcher ainsi dans la nature !

Elle prit Alveyron dans ses bras pour le conduire à sa chambre.

Quand elle revint dans le salon, Alguérande avait été rejoint par son père.

- Les bagages seront prêts pour demain matin, assura-t-elle. J'aurai trois semaines pour finir de travailler les nouveaux morceaux et pour câliner Algie.

- Bonne idée ça, sourit le jeune homme. J'aime bien qu'on s'occupe de moi !

- Tu m'étonnes, rit Albator. Et tu en profites un maximum !

- J'avoue. Ce n'est pas désagréable après tout ce remue-ménage !

- On ne va pas te quitter, mon grand, répéta une fois de plus son père.

- Cela ne peut quand même pas durer éternellement, reconnut Alguérande dans un soupir. Il faudra bien que je retourne un jour ou l'autre dans l'arène. Vous êtes tous bien gentils, mais vous ne pouvez pas l'empêcher !

- D'ici là, tu ne dois que savourer ton séjour à Heiligenstadt. Ensuite, le jour venu, je te renverrai moi-même dans la mer d'étoiles.

- Je sais que je peux toujours compter sur toi pour me filer un coup de pied au cul quand c'est nécessaire ! Mais en effet, pas trop vite ! jeta Alguérande avant d'aller à la chambre des jumelles dont le baby-phone avait relayé le réveil.

Madaryne fit la grimace.

- S'il allait vraiment mieux, il ne se réjouirait pas de ces vacances prolongées, fit-elle.

- Oui, il ce n'est pas demain la veille que je le ramènerai à son _Pharaon_, approuva Albator. Mais au moins, il est en sécurité, c'est déjà ça.

* * *

Grand et fin, Morkadem avait le teint si pâle qu'il semblait ne faire qu'un avec sa longue toge immaculée, serrée à la taille par une large ceinture dorée. Ses deux paires ailes étaient couleur azur, évoquant celles d'un insecte. Mais dans la beauté de sa personne, ses yeux en amande entièrement rouge sang au minuscule iris d'or mettaient une touche inquiétante.

Debout près d'une immense sphère sur pieds, il passa la main autour d'une des alvéoles vitrail qui la composaient.

Ses lèvres jaunes pâles s'étirèrent.

- C'est parfait, continue de tourner en boucle, Alguérande. Cela me convient parfaitement. J'ai le champ libre pour mes petits projets !

Se retournant, il fit face à d'étranges êtres qui ressemblaient à de gros bonbons gélatineux, à forme humanoïde, de taille réduite, lui atteignant à peine les genoux.

- Au boulot, mes Thiiris, nous avons un Chaos à composer !


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Alhannis déposa une tasse de thé devant sa belle-sœur à la chevelure pétale de rose.

- Il est chaud, il va te rafraîchir, bois doucement, Mady.

- Merci, Alhie. Tu vas bien, toi ?

- En pleine forme. Khélye est à nouveau plus resplendissante que jamais.

Les prunelles vert prairie de la jeune femme s'illuminèrent.

- Oh, elle est…

- Oui, enceinte de notre deuxième enfant, sourit le rouquin incandescent, tout aussi rayonnant que devait l'être son épouse.

- Toutes mes félicitations, se réjouit Madaryne en se levant pour l'étreindre, avant de se rasseoir sur la terrasse, surveillant de loin ses enfants qui jouaient dans le parc, entourés de Lumen la chienne et de Truffy ayant repris son apparence de lion majestueux.

Alhannis prit place de l'autre côté de la table ronde au plateau de verre.

- Où est Alguérande ?

- Dans la serre tropicale.

Le grand rouquin fit la grimace.

- Il ne va donc pas mieux ? J'espérais quand même qu'après ces semaines de traitement sur PolyArts, il aurait repris un peu de poil de la bête… Le jet vient de se poser en nous amenant avec ma petite famille, je suis venu directement te voir, papa étant parti chevaucher, donne-moi les dernières nouvelles, Madaryne, je te prie.

Madaryne secoua la tête avec tristesse et fatigue.

- La confiance en lui, en ses talents particuliers, qu'il avait acquise durant vingt ans ont été balayées en quelques autres semaines en effet. Il avait été plus barge que jamais dans la campagne de destruction orchestrée par le Poulpe et ses deux acolytes Humains, mais il a vraiment été démoli par les complots de Gander alors que son meilleur ami le trahissait à son insu !

- Algie avait passé l'éponge, nous en avons discuté ! protesta Alhannis. Ne me dis pas que cette désillusion l'a mis à terre à ce point ?

- Non, pas cela. Il avait pardonné la trahison électronique de son second… C'est Elle…

- Evidemment, comment ai-je pu le zapper… Mais, Elle est partie, non ? Alguérande l'a chassée de vos vies, naturelles et surnaturelles ! Nous sommes saufs, grâce au sacrifice d'Algie, de son équilibre mental… Il a été au bout de l'abnégation, je n'en attendais pas moins de lui, mais il en paie un tel prix… Comment, si elle prétend avoir changé, cette Léllanya peut-elle lui avoir fait ça ? ! se révolta le grand rouquin.

- Mais, parce qu'elle a été et sera toujours une pourriture ! hurla presque Madaryne. Elle a détruit sa vie d'enfant, et à présent sa vie d'adulte ! Si seulement j'étais morte, si seulement je pouvais me mesurer à elle à armes égales et la démolir une bonne fois pour toutes !

Alhannis se saisit des mains de sa belle-sœur.

- Ne songe surtout pas à une telle horreur, Mady ! Ta famille a besoin de toi, à commencer par ton époux alors qu'il n'est même pas en état de veiller sur lui-même… Alors, où en est-il, mon petit frère à la crinière fauve ?

- Pire qu'avant que Surlis ne le sorte des sédations et ne lui permette de respirer de façon autonome, de reprendre contact avec la réalité… Et c'est ce qui l'a achevé avec le retour de ses souvenirs ! Il refuse une réalité où Léllanya existerait, et la semi-conscience de sa dépression lui convient parfaitement… Léllanya vivante, surnaturellement parlant, c'est inacceptable pour sa raison, surtout qu'il venait de faire la paix avec son passé de martyres qui avaient fait de lui le Monarque ! Et Alguérande ne peut envisager de retomber dans de tels supplices de son âme… Nous sommes rentrés chez nous, ça lui fera du bien, sur la durée. Mais en attendant, il est à fleur de peau, fragile, et il est totalement dans l'impossibilité de maîtriser ses émotions, passant de l'espoir de guérison au pessimisme le plus noir, d'un éclair de vision d'un futur apaisé à des crises de larmes sur ce qu'il prend pour son impuissance à nous protéger. Et que nous soyons ceux qui le préservent est un mal de plus à sa fierté de Mâle Alpha !

- Comme je comprends, Madaryne. J'en suis désolé. Et je ne peux rien… Juste être là.

- Et c'est précieux, assura la jeune femme. Quand Alguérande ira mieux, il se souviendra de tout, et il t'en bénira.

- Et j'espère que ce sera bien avant la venue au monde de mon deuxième bébé !

- Tu en veux d'autres, non ?

- Toute une fourmilière ! Et Khélye veut aussi une famille très très nombreuse !

- J'en suis si heureuse pour vous !

Alhannis se leva néanmoins précipitamment pour venir enlacer sa belle-sœur qui avait fondu en larmes.

- Mady…

- Un jour, j'ai brisé le cœur d'Alguérande, en lui retirant le droit de voir Alveyron. Et là je hais celle qui l'a mis au monde et qui le détruit à petit feu… Mon époux va mal, et je ne peux rien pour lui alors qu'il a mené tous les combats les plus inimaginables, pour nous ! Je me sens si impuissante, si désemparée devant la détresse qui le fait pleurer tant de fois quand il croit que je ne l'entends pas…

- Nous sommes là, Mady. Nous sommes tous là, assura Albator en venant les rejoindre, cravache encore à la main, revenu de sa promenade. Quelqu'un me sert une tasse de thé ?


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Tout en conduisant la berline, Madaryne jeta un coup d'œil à son époux qui n'avait pas desserré les lèvres depuis leur départ du château.

- Une pièce pour tes pensées forcément noires ?

- Pourquoi je ne peux pas bénéficier du suivi psychologique à la maison ? grogna de fait le jeune homme. Ce serait plus pratique pour tout le monde !

Madaryne esquissa un sourire.

- Parce que, comme on te l'a expliqué dès le premier jour, cela t'oblige justement à sortir du domaine !

- Ah oui, tu parles d'un dérivatif, continua de maugréer Alguérande.

- Je t'adore quand tu es de mauvaise foi. Et tu peux récriminer jusqu'à l'apocalypse, cela ne changera rien à ton planning de rendez-vous, poursuivit également sa femme toujours d'égale humeur.

- Et je dois à ton recyclage en Cerbère de me véhiculer pour t'assurer que je ne fais pas l'impasse sur les séances ? persifla Alguérande.

- Tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi, mon amour balafré !

- Et si cette fois c'était moi qui réclamais le divorce, ça changerait !

Une lueur amusée passa enfin dans les prunelles grises d'Alguérande.

- A toi le divan, Algie, à moi le shopping ! conclut-elle en se garant sur le parking de la clinique privée aux abords d'Heiligenstadt.

* * *

Redevenu psychologue a temps plein après avoir mis un terme à ses activités d'Éducateur d'Éveil exercées durant les années d'invasion des Carsinoés, Adon Vilak avait ouvert son propre cabinet au sein de l'établissement et vu ses relations passées avec les Waldenheim – et principalement Pouchy – c'était tout naturellement vers lui que ces derniers s'étaient tournés pour requinquer Alguérande.

Mais bien qu'il ait découvert plus de dix ans auparavant que les deux fils cadets d'Albator étaient vraiment particuliers, Adon Vilak avait néanmoins ouverts des yeux ronds lors des premières séances quand Alguérande lui avait décrit son petit monde surnaturel !

- Heureusement que j'étais, un peu, prévenu, Algie, sinon dès la fin du premier entretien, je t'aurais jugé bon à enfermer !

- Tu m'étonnes, rit jaune le jeune homme. Voilà bien pourquoi mon père t'a choisi quand la Flotte a voulu cette thérapie !

- Un autre thé ? proposa Adon Vilak.

- Oui, s'il te plaît, j'ai la gorge complètement sèche. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler autant !

- A d'autres, Alguérande, sourit le psychologue. Tu es comme tous les tiens : une vraie pipelette !

Le jeune homme à la crinière fauve eut un gloussement.

- Vas dire ça à mon père, tu seras bien reçu, Adon !

Adon Vilak pianota encore sur sa tablette.

- Maintenant, parle-moi encore du fantôme de Léllanya. Elle ne va pourtant plus revenir, pas après que tu lui aies fait les mises au point, deux fois !

- Elle est capable de tout ! aboya Alguérande.

* * *

Après avoir bu la limonade offerte par Adon Vilak, Madaryne avait récupéré son mari.

- Je te le ramène après-demain !

- Mais j'y compte bien, assura-t-il.

- N'importe quoi, râla l'intéressé en la suivant pour retourner à leur véhicule.

Alguérande passa la main dans ses mèches fauves en bataille.

- Je prends le volant ! Ça te dirait qu'on aille jusqu'au lac, je t'invite chez l'écailler, qu'on fasse un sort à un plateau de fruits de mer ?

- Excellente idée, se réjouit la jeune femme.

* * *

Le voiturier du château se chargeant de la berline, Alguérande et Madaryne s'étaient rendus dans le salon d'ivoire.

- Les enfants ont été sages ?

- Ils ont joué dehors la matinée puis ont déjeuné avec nous, renseigna Albator. Après leur sieste, leur grand-mère les a confiés aux nounous pour des activités d'intérieur e le cours de solfège d'Alveyron.

- Vous avez bonne mine, sourit Salmanille. Vous vous êtes régalés ?

- Madaryne s'est honteusement goinfrée, cafeta Alguérande.

- Normal, tu n'as fait que grignoter du bout des dents, toi !

- Tant mieux pour vous, les enfants, assura le grand brun balafré. Ce soir, je pourrai confirmer aux cuisines un menu végétarien froid et léger pour tout le monde.

Albator se leva.

- Ton frère se creusant la tête sur un nouveau programme à faire tourner, ça te dirait d'enfourcher nos montures ?

- Chacun notre dulcinée, j'espère ? ! gloussa son fils à la crinière fauve.

- Mais quel esprit tordu ! s'amusa son père.

- On n'aurait pourtant pas dit non, pouffèrent à l'unisson Madaryne et Salmanille !

Avec un petit rire, Alguérande et son père quittèrent le salon, bien décidés à faire une longue promenade sur les terres familiales.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Albator avait laissé venir à lui le visiteur que le majordome du château avait escorté jusqu'au salon où il est se trouvait.

- Alguérande est en séance, en ville, informa-t-il à l'adresse de Gander Oxymonth.

- Je sais. Je n'ai pas voulu lui imposer ma présence, avoua le lhorois en prenant place. Je serai là pour lui, plus tard. Pour le moment, je ne suis qu'un mauvais souvenir.

- Décidément, je n'imaginais que les Mécanoïdes pouvaient se mortifier encore plus que nous ! remarqua le grand brun balafré. Algie ne vous en veut pas. Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le répéter ?

- Sans doute jusqu'à ce qu'on efface cette info de ma mémoire. Mais je ne veux pas plus qu'on altère mes souvenirs que d'implanter des fichiers virus !

- Puis-je connaître le but de ta visite ? Elle ne doit pas concerner le _Pharaon_, sinon tu aurais veillé à ce qu'Algie soit là, justement. Et si elle est amicale, là aussi il apprécierait de te voir !

- Je pars cette nuit avec le _Pharaon_. J'en ai reçu le commandement.

- De quoi ? ! s'étrangla Albator en faisant un bond dans son fauteuil.

- Ordre du général Hurmonde. Je tenais à vous en avertir.

Le lhorois esquissa un sourire.

- Je sais que vu son état actuel, vous n'en soufflerez mot à Alguérande, je suis tranquille pour des semaines, minimum !

Le Mécanoïde se leva.

- Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée ! jeta-t-il en quittant le salon sans attendre qu'on le raccompagne !

- Là, tu as vraiment intérêt à ce qu'Alguérande n'en sache jamais rien ! aboya Albator. Là, il ne te pardonnera jamais !

* * *

Après la séance avec Adon Vilak, comme à leur habitude, Alguérande et Madaryne avaient été apaiser leurs angoisses avouées ou non par de la nourriture.

Le jeune homme ayant cette fois des envies sucrées, ils s'étaient rendus dans un salon de thé.

Mais, comme toutes les autres fois, Alguérande n'avait pu avaler que quelques bouchées de sa part de gâteau, alors qu'au contraire Madaryne dévorait pour quatre.

- Ne me dis pas que tu veux faire concurrence à ta grande sœur et que tu attends notre cinquième petite terreur ? interrogea-t-il.

- Non, c'est juste que depuis la naissance des jumelles, j'ai la chance d'éliminer les calories de façon spectaculaire et je peux dès lors m'accorder toutes les folies alimentaires ! Avant, je faisais beaucoup plus attention à ce que j'avalais.

La jeune femme cligna de l'œil à son adresse.

- Je voulais être au top de ma forme pour harponner l'homme de mes rêves !

Alguérande eut un petit rire.

- Que m'importe ce que les grossesses t'auraient fait. Je t'aime telle que tu es. Et quoi que tu portes ou que tu manges, tu es magnifique à mes yeux !

- Quelle chance pour moi que tu sois totalement partial, mon bel amour, et que cela penche pour moi !

- Tu m'apportes tous les bonheurs, que pouvais-je attendre de plus beau dans la vie ?

- Moi, je veux retrouver mon guerrier, mais tu as tout ton temps, assura-t-elle, ton _Pharaon_ ne va pas s'envoler !

- Aucun risque. Il faudra juste que je me reprenne en finissant de faire totalement la paix avec les souvenirs, qu'ils ne reviennent plus jamais me hanter, gloussa-t-il en se rabattant sur la théière en verre à défaut de finir sa portion de pâtisserie.

* * *

Chacun portant une de leur sœur, sous le regard attentif des nounous, Alveyron et Oralys se tenaient sur le perron de l'entrée principale de la cour intérieure du château.

- Papa ! Maman !

Les deux garçonnets se dirigèrent vers eux, pour se faire câliner, les jumelles roucoulant doucement.

- C'est le solstice, on pourra veiller plus longtemps ? s'enquit Alveyron, de l'espoir dans ses prunelles vert prairie.

- Oui, promis.

- Oh, merci, mon papa !

* * *

Au soir, les garçonnets profitant de la longue permission, les jumelles participants à leur manière – c'est-à-dire en dormant dans leurs lits-balançoires d'ordinaire disposés autour des piscines – Alguérande étaient demeurés sur une large chaise longue, à observer le ciel clair de ce solstice d'été.

- Elles me manquent, murmura le jeune homme.

- Les étoiles ? hasarda Madaryne dont le cœur s'emballait d'espoir.

- Oui…

- Je ne pouvais pas entendre meilleure chose en ce jour, fit-elle en se serrant encore plus étroitement contre lui.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Se réveillant en sursaut, Alguérande eut un geste machinal vers la place vide près de lui.

- Encore heureux que Madaryne soit déjà levée, tu lui aurais fait avoir une attaque ! reprocha-t-il à Pouchy debout près de son lit. Je te signale qu'il s'agit de notre chambre conjugale, tu n'as pas à y faire irruption sans prévenir !

Pouchy eut un petit rire.

- Vu qu'il est plus de onze heures du matin, rien d'étonnant à ce que ta chère et tendre soit debout depuis bien longtemps, remarqua-t-il, sans bouger. Bien dormi, frérot ?

- Comme un bébé !

- J'avais remarqué. Voilà près de trois heures que je me tiens au pied de ton lit. D'ordinaire, en pleine possession de tes moyens, tu m'aurais perçu depuis longtemps ! Mais j'aime ta mine, apaisée, même si tes joues sont bien trop creuses car tu te nourris juste assez pour tenir debout. Ça va, Algie ?

- Avoir dormi à la belle étoile, avec Mady, l'autre nuit, a été effectivement bienfaisant. C'est comme si j'avais absorbé l'énergie du renouveau de ce solstice d'été. C'est possible ?

- Oui, tout l'est, assura Pouchy. J'espérais que tu sois sensible à cette nuit si particulière, vu ton état… Je suis heureux de ce que je vois. Je peux rentrer sur Terra IV et me préparer à la nouvelle guerre.

Quittant le lit, enfilant une robe de chambre, Alguérande leva un regard curieux sur son cadet blond.

- Encore ! ?

- Toujours, rectifia Pouchy. La bataille entre le Bien et le Mal dure de toute éternité, et se poursuivra bien après ta mort et bien après sans doute la fin de mon éternité si je suis défais… Elle ne cesse jamais. Et quand tu élimines un ennemi…

- … un autre surgi, compléta Alguérande. Je crois que je préfèrerais qu'ils me tombent juste tous ensemble sur le poil pour m'annihiler une bonne fois pour toute, ça m'éviterait ces combats à répétition, inhumains, sans fin.

Alguérande eut comme un sanglot.

- Je commençais à reprendre pied et tu viens me déstabiliser, me replonger dans ces violences… Je te pensais plus psychologue, Pouchy ! Ta visite ne me fait aucun bien…

- Ce n'était pas son but, fit Pouchy avec une grimace d'excuse.

- Quoi alors ? s'insurgea son aîné à la crinière fauve.

Il passa les mains sur son visage, insensible à la chaleur du soleil qui le baignait via les portes fenêtres grandes ouvertes.

- Quoi alors ? Tu n'es venu que pour me remettre face à mes obligations, naturelles eu principalement surnaturelles ? Je ne veux d'aucunes des deux ! Je ne suis pas en état… Ce qu'il se passe, hors des murs de ce domaine me terrifie ! Ici, j'ai mes familles, ceux que je chéris le plus. Là est ma place. Je ne veux plus repartir !

- Mais ça te démange, glissa Pouchy en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de son aîné. Tu l'as dit l'autre nuit à Madaryne !

- Ce que je dis à ma femme est strictement privé ! rétorqua Alguérande dans un sifflement. Tu n'as pas à intercepter mes pensées et mes propos… Enfin, je sais que c'est involontaire, tu es une future Conscience des Univers, que tu les zappes à mesure qu'elles te viennent… Désolé, je pars en vrille sur tous les plans. J'ai du mal à tout analyser objectivement. En fait, je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir quel que sujet sur lequel réfléchir !

Alguérande se tourna soudain vers son cadet blond, sourit.

- Tu sais qu'en une visite, tu es presque plus efficace que deux mois et demi de thérapie ?

- Oui, je suis venu en ce but ! avoua Pouchy, pas peu fier.

Mais le jeune homme blond se rembrunit tout aussi vite.

- Ça va mal, dans notre monde…

- Ton monde ! jeta rapidement Alguérande.

- Notre monde, insista néanmoins Pouchy. Tu en fais partie - même en franc-tireur, free-lance, ou amateur, quel que soit le terme que tu préfères, mon Algie – et tu y brilles d'un éclat que même ta vanité ne peut imaginer !

Alguérande traversa la terrasse de l'appartement, s'appuyant à la balustrade de pierres ouvragées, fixant d'un œil terne l'étendue du parc sous ses pieds.

- Je ne veux pas d'un monde où celle que j'abjecte le plus, dans la vie et la mort, est présente ! Tu peux le comprendre, cela, mon Pouch' ?

- Et c'est de cela dont tu dois te délivrer, le but de ces séances, la raison de la présence de tes plus proches auprès de toi. Mais je répète que le temps naturel se déroule très vite durant ton propre temps de refus de la réalité.

- Je ne suis pas le seul guerrier. Il y a tous ceux que j'ai croisés depuis mes premiers pas : Talmaïdès, Zartiguryan, Terswhine, Quelgann même, jusqu'à ma partenaire Doppelganger – et j'en passe, mes souvenirs sont flous, je ne me rappelle pas de tout…

- Oui, tu es vraiment au fond du trou, épuisé, ayant perdu ton étincelle.

Alguérande serra les poings.

- Et Léllanya a juré de me coller au train. J'ai eu beau la menacer, deux fois, essuyer le feu de Torien qui m'a brûlé le flanc, je suis certain qu'elle ne me lâchera jamais ! Mais si ce n'était que moi, je m'en foutrais. Par contre, une fois revenue, elle flottera autour des miens et cela je ne l'admettrai jamais ! Je ne la vois plus, je ne la perçois plus, mais je suis sûr qu'elle est là ! Ça me tue à petit feu, Pouchy ! Ça me tue ! Par sa vie, elle me consume ! Si elle était ce qu'elle prétend, je saurais que je n'aurais plus jamais affaire à elle !

- C'est donc là ton cauchemar sans fin, Algie… ? Le cauchemar qui t'empêche de reprendre contact avec la réalité ? s'inquiéta Pouchy.

- Je suppose… Je n'ai plus aucune certitude…

- Je comprends, je vois même parfaitement. J'aurais dû le réaliser depuis tous ces mois ! Je ne peux rien pour toi, Algie… Désolé.

- Mais, pour quoi ? s'étonna Alguérande en revenant vers son cadet.

- Pour tout ce qui va arriver ! conclut Pouchy en disparaissant.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

En connexion avec le Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_, Albator avait parcouru le listing des mises à jour que Toshiro avaient effectuées.

- Tu t'apprêtes à t'envoler, papa ? interrogea Alguérande, avec une petite moue chagrine.

- Non, ce n'est pas prévu. Ni pour l'immédiat ni pour plus tard. Mais l'_Arcadia_ doit être prêt au départ, en toutes circonstances. Où sont Madaryne et les gamins, je ne les entends pas jouer dans le jardin ?

- Elle les a emmenés à la foire qui s'est installée à Heiligenstadt. Les jumelles vont pouvoir faire leurs premiers tours sur les petits manèges.

- Tu vas aussi en ville ?

- Oui, je dois passer mon check-up médical mensuel. Je ferai ensuite un saut au QG de la Flotte avec les résultats. Après tout, même si je ne suis pas encore en grande forme, je suis censé repartir avec le _Pharaon_ d'ici une vingtaine de jours.

- Ne rêve pas, Algie, c'est sur le rapport de Vilak que le général décidera de te remettre sur la passerelle du _Pharaon_, ou non.

- Comment ça « ou non » ? ! sursauta le jeune homme. C'est mon cuirassé ! Quant à ma thérapie, je peux la poursuivre à bord, avec un Mécanoïde chargé des fichiers adéquats.

- Je ne pense pas que Hurmonde voie les choses sous cet angle. Ce dont il a besoin, c'est d'un commandant de bord émotionnellement stable et au sang-froid irréprochable. C'est toujours ainsi que la Flotte a fonctionné. Crois-moi, Algie, j'étais là avant toi !

- C'est vrai qu'il m'arrive d'envier ta liberté de réflexion et d'action, admit Alguérande en buvant le thé tout juste infusé que son père lui avait servi, y trempant un cookie lui aussi parfumé aux fleurs.

- Tu veux changer de bannière et t'engager sous la mienne ? gloussa Albator.

- Pourquoi pas ? Je crois que ce serait la meilleure des thérapies ?

- Quoi, de n'en faire qu'à ta tête ? Il me semblait que tu ne faisais déjà que ça ! continua de s'amuser Albator.

- C'est ça, fiche-toi de ma poire ! J'ai à mordre sur ma chique, plus que jamais, et à reprendre mon commandement, un point c'est tout ! A ce soir, papa !

- Ne présume pas de tes forces, mon grand. L'avis médical prime, même sur celui Militaire de Joal Hurmonde ! Quelle que soit sa décision, ce sera la bonne.

- Tu es bien mystérieux… Et il fut un temps ou tu ne partageais absolument pas l'avis de Hurmonde ! lança Alguérande en quittant le salon.

* * *

Après son habituelle séance avec Adon Vilak, Alguérande avait repris sa voiture pour parcourir la petite distance le séparant du bâtiment abritant les locaux centraux du QG de la Flotte terrestre.

Il n'avait dû patienter que quelques minutes avant d'être introduit dans le bureau de Joal Hurmonde.

- Vous avez effectivement meilleure mine, convint ce dernier. Je viens d'avoir votre thérapeute au téléphone. Il est plutôt satisfait de vos progrès.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit aussi. Mais vous, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- C'est une question délicate. Il ne s'agit pas que de votre personne, commandant Waldenheim. Il y a la responsabilité du _Pharaon_ et de son équipage !

- Vous voulez dire que vous ne pouvez prendre le risque de m'y renvoyer sans que je ne sois revenu à mes capacités pleines et entières ?

- C'est une décision que j'ai déjà prise. Le lieutenant Oxymonth vous remplace.

- Bien, je le rejoindrai par la suite. Comme cela ne s'est que trop souvent produit.

- Oui, en effet, c'est arrivé trop de fois par le passé. Je vous ai enlevé le commandement du _Pharaon_.

- Combien de temps ? souffla le jeune homme.

- Définitivement ! Vous ne dirigerez plus le _Pharaon_. Ni aucun autre cuirassé d'ailleurs !

* * *

Ses enfants emmenés à leurs chambres pour être baignés et changés, les jumelles nourries avant d'être couchées, Madaryne était allée retrouver ses beaux-parents sur la terrasse donnant sur le labyrinthe végétal.

- Ils se sont amusés comme des petits fous, tous. Par contre, je ne sais pas s'ils sauront encore avaler quoi que ce soit du buffet poissons de ce soir, tant ils se sont gavés de sucre aux divers stands. J'avoue que moi aussi !

Madaryne reposa son verre de cocktail de fruits frais pressés.

- Et Algie, comment il s'est sorti de son bilan médical ?

Albator fit la grimace.

- Il a été renvoyé à l'hôpital Militaire après son entrevue au QG de la Flotte, soupira-t-il.

- Comment cela ? tressaillit la jeune femme. C'était si mauvais que cela, son état global ? J'avais plutôt l'impression qu'il évoluait plus que bien !

- Ce n'est pas ça… Il a agressé le général Hurmonde, avoua alors le grand brun balafré.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Au matin, pas trop rassurée, Madaryne avait apprécié que son beau-père propose spontanément de l'accompagner récupérer son mari à l'hôpital Militaire de la Flotte spatiale.

Et pour achever de la mettre mal à l'aise, deux soldats se tenaient devant les portes de la chambre où le jeune homme avait été assigné depuis la veille.

Assis sur le lit, Alguérande les regarda s'approcher.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! siffla-t-il sans pour autant faire un geste pour se mettre debout.

- Oh, mon pauvre amour, quelle bêtise as-tu faite ! ? se récria Madaryne en venant l'étreindre.

- J'aurais cogné plus si les gardes de la sécurité n'étaient intervenus, grommela le jeune homme.

- Alguérande, tu as frappé le général de la Flotte terrestre.

- Oui, je suis au courant, ironisa-t-il. C'est mon poing qui a rencontré sa mâchoire. On ne m'enlève pas mes jouets !

- Au vu de ta réaction, sa décision semblait justifiée, ne put s'empêcher de glisser Albator.

- Il aurait surtout dû la deviner, ragea encore le jeune homme. Le _Pharaon_ était toute ma vie et on ne m'ôte pas sans conséquence ce qui l'occupe toute entière !

- Ca, ce n'est pas très sympa pour la place prise pour les enfants et moi, remarqua doucement Madaryne sans néanmoins cesser de lui caresser doucement le bras.

Alguérande passa la main sur son front.

- Ma voiture est sur le parking du QG, je dois aller l'y récupérer pour que nous rentrions chez nous. Je crains que ça ne soit ma place pour très longtemps encore à présent !

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse redouter, fit Albator. Oui, revenons au château.

Le jeune homme se redressa, et sans le soutien de son père, aurait peut-être piteusement fini au sol.

- Je crois que je vais envoyer un des chauffeurs ramener ta voiture. Tu n'es absolument pas en état de tenir le volant. Essaye déjà de rester debout !

- C'est vrai qu'ils ont dû me filer une sacrée dose de calmants pour me faire lâcher prise, reconnut Alguérande en retrouvant son équilibre. Mais ils auraient pu s'arrêter à mon instant de crise. Là, je serais bien incapable de m'en prendre à qui que ce soit, surtout avec ces éléphants roses qui volètent tout partout !

- Appuie-toi sur moi, Algie, pria Madaryne. Nous te conduisons à la voiture de ton père et direction la maison !

Les deux soldats s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer.

- Où est le général Hurmonde ? interrogea Alguérande alors qu'ils quittaient l'hôpital.

- Quoi, une envie de remettre ça ? persifla son père. En manque de sommeil peut-être ?

- Pas vraiment. J'ai dormi comme une souche toute la nuit ! Mais sans perspective de roupillon, j'irais bien refaire une petite mise aux poings !

- Certainement pas ! pria Albator en le faisant prendre place côté passager. Ta situation est déjà bien assez catastrophique ainsi !

- Il ne fallait pas me reprendre le _Pharaon_, ragea à nouveau Alguérande. Comment ce traître de Gander a-t-il pu accepter de jouer dans cette mascarade ! ?

Le jeune homme tressaillit, jetant un coup d'œil incisif à son père.

- Tes belles envolées d'hier… Tu étais au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Et ne t'avise de t'en prendre à moi, j'ai plus de répondant que Hurmonde !

- Je n'y songe même pas… marmonna Alguérande sur un ton nullement convainquant !

* * *

Prétextant une surcharge émotionnelle, ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux, Alguérande avait pris son déjeuner dans son appartement, laissant la salle à manger à ses parents, sa femme et leurs enfants.

- Pouchy, quand tu te voulais « désolé », c'était à mon coup de sang que tu faisais allusion ? grinça-t-il.

- Entre autres, fit prudemment son cadet blond. Jusqu'à ce que tu frappes, j'espérais vraiment que tu arriverais à te contrôler !

- Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? aboya Alguérande. Voilà près de trois mois que je travaille sur moi-même pour retrouver mes sensations et le _Pharaon_. Et alors que je touche au but, on me vole mon cuirassé !

- Ce n'est pas pour autant que ta vie est finie, remarqua Pouchy. Il t'aurait peut-être fallu patienter encore un peu et tout serait rentré dans l'ordre. Cela aurait été juste légèrement plus long que tu ne t'y attendais.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? As-tu jamais étudié quoi que ce soit et exercé une quelconque profession ? jeta Alguérande avec violence et cruauté. Tu vis dans un monde idéal, sans contraintes et sans soucis !

Pouchy secoua négativement la tête.

- Non, que du contraire, Algie, protesta Pouchy. Morkadem a lancé son offensive. La Ceinture Mythologique est sens dessus-dessous. Des créatures se raniment et menaceront sous peu des zones névralgiques de l'Union Galactique.

- Là, c'est moi qui suis désolé, persifla son aîné à la crinière fauve. Je ne commande plus de cuirassé de guerre pour aller mettre de l'ordre !

- Il y a d'autres cuirassés… glissa Pouchy.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Ayant prudemment laissé passer quarante-huit heures, Madaryne avait alors abordé le sujet sensible qui ne pouvait que tourner en boucle dans la tête de son époux.

- As-tu eu des nouvelles de ta hiérarchie ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que sur ce coup je dois me dire « pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles », admit le jeune homme. Le conseil de discipline me guette, au minimum ! Au fait, tu ne devrais pas être repartie, toi ?

- Je repousse mon départ, autant que possible, en effet. Mais je ne vais plus pouvoir attendre. Les places pour les concerts sont vendues, je dois assurer les concerts, et ce même si depuis dix jours ma doublure les honore. Mais tiens-moi au courant, mon bel amour ! ?

- Bien sûr.

Madaryne lui remplit à nouveau son verre de limonade.

- Depuis le temps que je te connais, Algie ! Et mon instinct me souffle que tu as pris des décisions… Je crains qu'elles n'aggravent ta situation ! Algie, quelles sont tes intentions véritables ? s'alarma-t-elle en posant précipitamment sa main sur la sienne et serrant ses doigts, caressant doucement l'anneau par deux fois glissé à l'annulaire de son mari.

- Papa savait depuis deux semaines que Gander était parti avec le _Pharaon_.

- Tu vas lui en vouloir ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

- C'est un peu tard pour ça. Et puis, s'il m'a dissimulé d'autres choses, je vais en garder la comptabilité pour un règlement des comptes complets et final !… Il m'a donc caché cette info, et ce même si j'étais tout à fait apte à l'encaisser ! Ensuite, le jour de mon évaluation mensuelle, il a fait allusion à sa bannière Pirate, en parfaite connaissance de cause.

- Tu veux insinuer qu'il savait ce que le général Hurmonde allait t'annoncer ?

- Oui, sans aucun doute là-dessus ! gronda Alguérande. Si j'avais été à cent pour cent opérationnel, je l'aurais compris.

- Et cela aurait changé quelque chose à ta réaction ?

- Je ne crois pas. J'étais si fusionnel avec le _Pharaon_. Il était le prolongement de mon bras armé, pour protéger et attaquer. Je lui remettais ma vie en pleine confiance, tout comme je croyais indéfectiblement en Gander. Et je les ai perdus tous les deux… J'ai été trahi à chaque fois.

Madaryne passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches, ouvrit le coffret à glaçons pour en prendre un et se les humecter.

- Tu vas être viré de la Flotte ?

Alguérande éclata d'un rire faux.

- On ne cogne pas un général en toute impunité ! Oh que oui, ils vont se débarrasser de moi, c'est ce qu'ils veulent en fait depuis le jour où j'ai reçu mes galons ! Mais je n'ai pas très envie de me faire chasser comme un malpropre. Si je dois partir, ce sera à ma manière !

- C'est-à-dire ? souffla Madaryne, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Je vais déserter !

- De quoi ? s'étrangla Madaryne. Mais surtout, comment ? !

- Pouchy a des ennuis. Il a prédit, à nouveau, les pires calamités pour les univers, pour les Mortels. J'ai à aider mon petit frère, dans la mesure de mes moyens. Et je dispose d'un autre cuirassé de guerre, battant pavillon Pirate !

Madaryne se leva, fit quelques pas, le souffle court, blême.

- Mais si tu désertes, tu seras poursuivi encore plus, tu seras un …

- Un hors-la-loi ? Je crois que ça résume assez plusieurs « carrières » passées de la famille, ironisa sans joie le jeune homme. Je crains que ça ne soit ce qui m'attende désormais… Mady, cet opprobre retombera sur toi, sur nos petits, sur votre avenir. Si tu voulais rompre tout lien entre nous, retrouver ta liberté, je te comprendrais, et je ne ferais rien pour te retenir !

- Pour avoir ces propos, j'en déduis que tu es plus que sur la voie de la guérison, après ces trois mois intenses de thérapie. Je te retrouve, tu reprends ta vie en mains, et même si c'est dans le désastre de ta carrière Militaire, je pars en sachant que tu ne te soumets plus à l'adversité et que tu vas faire ce que tu as toujours accompli au mieux !

- Et c'est… ? questionna Alguérande, curieux.

- Atomiser les méchants ! Je suis ta femme, Algie, dans toutes tes vies, quels que soient les chemins que tu prennes.

Alguérande s'approcha de son épouse, caressant doucement ses bras, remontant vers ses épaules, tout en déposant des baisers passionnés sur sa nuque.

- Je suis tellement fier que tu sois la femme de ma vie !

Madaryne lui sourit tendrement.

- Je t'aime depuis mes quatorze ans. Il est hors de question que je te quitte à nouveau ! Nous exhalerons notre dernier souffle, si pas ensemble, l'un auprès de l'autre, je n'envisage pas l'avenir autrement ! A bientôt, mon bel amour… Mais ne reviens pas sur PolyArts auprès des enfants et de moi !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'avec le domaine ici, c'est le second endroit où on te cherchera et on t'attendra, pour alors j'imagine te faire passer en cour martiale ! Et je ne veux pas que l'on t'arrête, que l'on te dégrade, qu'on t'humilie, pas après tous les prodiges que tu as accomplis, sur ordres ou non, pour la Flotte ou pour tes amis des mondes surnaturels ! Reste libre, Algie, comme tes ancêtres hors-la-loi avant toi, et même ton Pirate de père !

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres.

- Et, à lui, est-ce que tu vas parler de tes projets ?

- Je vois mal comment y faire l'impasse. Et encore plus comment arriver à les lui dissimuler. Je n'ai pas son don de manipulations et de mensonges ! De toute façon, depuis que la trahison de Gander et le retour de Léllanya, il peut user de la supériorité de son expérience et de son propre passager noir comme il dit, je ne suis pas encore en mesure de pouvoir le duper ou de partir vers ma nouvelle destinée sans qu'il ne me colle au train ! Mais qu'il ne s'accroche pas trop, une fois que j'aurai repris tous mes esprits, je le laisserai derrière moi ! J'ai mes propres combats, et un nouvel ennemi qui semble terrifier Pouchy qui est pourtant promis à être la future Conscience des Univers. Dès lors, j'ai un peu peur que cet adversaire ne soit pire qu'Umielron, ma propre incarnation de Créateur ou d'Unique, et même de cette saloperie innommable de Léllanya !

- Algie, tu me fais peur…

- Je suis en guerre, Mady ! rectifia le jeune homme, avec un sourire triste. Je ne peux plus permettre aux sentiments de me perturber…

Il eut ensuite un léger sourire, mais lui aussi sans aucune joie.

- La thérapie d'Adon Vilak a réussi. Je reprends l'entier contrôle ! C'est reparti, Mady, mais uniquement pour le pire. Là, c'est moi qui suis désolé, mais je ne peux plus rien t'offrir de mieux… A un jour prochain, mon cœur, j'espère.

Alguérande serra la femme de sa vie entre ses bras et tous deux échangèrent un baiser interminable, passionné, et désespéré aussi.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Le grand ordinateur du _Deathbird_ clignota de tous ses feux.

- Je suis là, capitaine !

- Commandant, je te prie. Je suis monté en galons depuis le tout jeune homme que j'étais et sans aucun grade bien évidemment quand je suis venu le premier jour… Mais je crains de ne plus être gradé depuis quelques dizaines d'heures… Gahad, en avant !

- A tes ordres, commandant ! Bien sûr que je te traite selon ce grade depuis longtemps. Ça m'amusait juste de te titiller !

- C'est dans ta programmation ? s'étonna sincèrement Alguérande.

- Je l'ignorais, jusque là. Il semble que le Pr Toshiro Oyama m'ait apporté de singulières améliorations, à mon insu, depuis toutes ces années !

- Comme si cela pouvait m'étonner… Toshiro et mon père sont tellement proches. J'ai essayé de forger mes propres plans, j'ai la désagréable impression que tout comme il a gardé le secret sur des nouvelles me concernant au premier point, il ne continue d'avoir envie de me trahir, lui aussi…

- On dirait que tu ne fais plus confiance à personne…

- Et je ne suis pas près de l'accorder à nouveau, siffla le jeune homme. _Deathbird_, en avant ! Direction la Ceinture Mythologique !

- A tes ordres, commandant.

Alguérande esquissa un sourire, s'approchant d'une des armoires de la chambre, observant son reflet dans le haut miroir.

Sa silhouette lui plut, toute de noire vêtue, le long manteau à haut col aux revers de col et à la doublure écarlate, le haut des manches marqués du blanc symbole Pirate.

- Comment j'ai pu passer à côté de ça durant toutes ces années ? Je me sens libre comme je ne l'ai jamais été !

- Cela te va très bien, complimenta Gahad.

- Merci, sourit franchement le jeune homme. Je te laisse nous diriger.

- Tu vas rejoindre ton petit frère ? comprit l'ordinateur principal du _Deathbird_.

- Oui. Maintenant, il a intérêt à tout m'expliquer !

Alguérande ouvrit ses ailes de dragon et disparut de ses appartements.

* * *

L'_Arcadia_ traversait la mer d'étoiles, tranquillement, à faible vitesse.

Clio jouait de la harpe depuis un petit moment quand Albator se leva pour passer dans son bureau, Toshiro lui ayant annoncé que son interlocuteur était en ligne.

- Général Hurmonde.

- Votre fils étant officiellement porté absent, pouvez-vous m'en donner les dernières nouvelles, capitaine ?

- Son _Deathbird_ se dirige vers la Ceinture Mythologique. Depuis une semaine qu'il a quitté la Terre, il a dû entrer en contact avec Pouchy qui l'aura mis au courant de la situation.

- On dirait qu'il a repris la direction de sa vie ? Je me trompe ?

- Il a été un peu piqué au vif, glissa le grand Pirate balafré.

- Oui, je suis au courant, remarqua Joal Hurmonde en désignant l'ecchymose toujours bien violacée de sa mâchoire.

Albator eut un ricanement.

- Alguérande me traite de pervers du raisonnement, mais j'ai pu constater sur ce coup que vous me battez largement, général ! J'irais même jusqu'à dire que vous êtes complètement barge que pour avoir eu cette idée pour l'obliger à se secouer !

- On ne pourra pas nier que je n'ai pas payé de ma personne !

- Je vous avais prévenu que si vous touchiez à son _Pharaon_¸ il démarrerait au quart de tour Je suis néanmoins désolé d'avoir eu raison…

- Le but est atteint, c'est tout ce qui compte, assura le général de la Flotte terrestre. S'il y avait eu quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais laissé votre Alguérande finir tranquillement sa thérapie, même s'il avait fini par s'y complaire un peu trop à mon goût ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se trame dans la Ceinture Mythologique, mais ça menace gravement les populations voisines et la survie de plus d'un peuple, ainsi que tous nos approvisionnements.

- Algie fera tout ce qu'il peut.

Albator marqua un temps de suspension.

- Vous lui rendrez bien son _Pharaon _?

- Je ne le lui avais repris que pour le faire réagir. Et avec la totale liberté dont il dispose, il n'aura de compte à rendre à personne. En espérant qu'il n'y prenne pas trop goût !

Albator fit la grimace.

- Il n'appréciera surtout pas cette histoire que nous avons montée de toutes pièces, soupira-t-il. Là, il va nous en vouloir, avec raison.

- Votre gamin est un tantinet rancunier, capitaine Albator !

- Oui, il a de qui tenir !


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Bien que ce soit juste pour s'occuper les mains, Alguérande et Pouchy avaient placés les cannes à pêche au bord de la rivière et plongé les lignes dans les eaux à remouds.

- Tu peux me dire ce que la Ceinture Mythologique signifie pour toi, et ton monde, Algie ?

- Oui. Personne ne se rend jamais, voire même ne s'approche de ces zones galactiques, bien que la Ceinture borde plusieurs de nos greniers à blé – toutes denrées confondues – et que plusieurs planètes riche en de nombreuses matières premières s'y trouvent. Et voilà que tu m'annonces que c'est le bordel là-bas ! Tu peux être précis, s'il te plaît, mon Pouch' ? Quand tu en parlais, au château, je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à t'écouter… Je crois que je m'en fichais.

- De mes propos ?

Alguérande eut un soupir.

- De toi, de ce que tu me disais.

- Oui, j'avais remarqué que tu ne songeais qu'à ta propre personne, à tes tourments, réels ou imaginaires.

Pouchy jeta un regard un peu chargé d'appréhension vers son aîné à la crinière fauve, mais poursuivit plutôt bravement.

- Tu avais fini par trouver de l'agrément à cette dépression, asséna alors le jeune homme blond. Tout le monde t'entourait comme jamais. Tu étais le centre d'intérêt absolu. Tu étais dans un cocon bien doux, bien fermé, te protégeant parfaitement ! Et tu n'avais aucune envie de te replonger dans ta vie professionnelle, de reprendre pied avec tes obligations, de voir revenir les démons qui n'ont cessé de te pourrir la vie. Tu aurais pu être considéré comme guéri depuis des semaines, mais tu as freiné des quatre fers, renâclé comme un étalon ! Ce petit cirque aurait pu durer des semaines voire des mois encore.

Pouchy fixa encore son aîné mais Alguérande était d'un calme olympien, parfaitement maître de lui, sans la moindre ombre de colère dans ses prunelles grises.

- Heureusement, les démons ne t'ont nullement oublié. Et si dans un premier temps, ta véritable incapacité à te gérer et à assumer le quotidien, les ont servis – je veux te faire comprendre qu'ils ont pu organiser leur petite révolution sans crainte de ton intervention !

- Comme si j'étais le seul à pouvoir contrecarrer leurs plans. On m'a dit un jour que nous étions en réalité plutôt nombreux à disposer d'un chromosome doré. Que quelqu'un d'autre se charge de prendre des gnons, ça me changera !

Alguérande fronça les sourcils.

- Oui, pourquoi est-ce que tout serait systématiquement pour ma pomme ? !

- Parce que tu es le plus puissant ! intervint Torien. Parce que tu es de la lignée des précédents guerriers Humains qui ont le mieux maîtrisé le surnaturel. Même si vos petites victoires ne sont pas comparables à l'accomplissement de Pouchy, son enseignement ici, son futur statut de Conscience des Univers. N'aie crainte, Algie, je ne te ferai plus aucun mal.

- Sauf si j'attaque ta chère Léllanya, grinça en retour Alguérande.

- En effet, j'ai à protéger les innocents.

- Ça va, ça suffit, on m'a suffisamment rabâché les oreilles avec la nouvelle vie angélique de Léllanya, aboya encore le jeune homme. Je l'ai accepté, je peux vivre avec ça. Je ne m'en prendrai plus à elle. Mais en retour, qu'elle me fiche la paix, éternellement ! J'ai de vrais démons à combattre, à ce qu'il me semble !

Alguérande fit quelques pas, se plaçant entre Pouchy et Torien, posa les mains sur ses hanches

- Alors, qui sont mes ennemis ?

Pouchy eut un profond soupir.

- Les Titans sont réveillés, et prêts à tout écraser !

Mais ce fut avec un petit rire qu'Alguérande se saisit soudain de sa canne à pêche pour la tirer en arrière d'un coup sec, une truite de belle taille s'agitant au bout du fil.

- J'ai vraiment réussi, ou bien l'un de vous deux m'a fait ce petit cadeau ?

Pouchy et Torien détournèrent la tête, trouvant soudain un intérêt infini aux brins d'herbe entre leurs pieds !

* * *

Wylvéline, la Reine des Sylvidres avait frappé à la porte de la chambre où elle hébergeait Alguérande à l'étage de sa demeure.

- Pouchy est là. Tu veux bien descendre, Algie ?

- Oui. Pourquoi, il ne peut pas monter ?

- Il n'est pas seul… Descends, s'il te plaît.

Surpris, et un brin inquiet, le jeune homme obéit.

- Pouch' ? fit-il alors que la Souveraine le laissait dans son salon, se retirant discrètement.

- J'ai consulté l'Arbre de Vie, il m'a assuré que pour l'emporter sur les Titans, il te fallait une alliée. Sans elle, tu n'y arriveras pas !

- Ah, et où je la trouve cette perle rare ? J'aurais aimé refaire tandem avec mon amie Doppelganger !

- Je ne sais pas qui est cette créature. Moi, je ne suis pas dotée de ce pouvoir, mais j'en ai plein d'autres ! assura tranquillement Léllanya, lumineuse, ses petites ailes blanches. Tu as besoin de moi, Alguérande. Si tu veux bien de moi ?

- Je crains de ne pas avoir le choix, céda Alguérande, de la résignation dans la voix et le regard.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Jours privilégiés sur Terra IV, Alguérande et Pouchy avaient passé la plus grande partie de leur journée ensemble.

Revenus machinalement auprès de l'Arbre de Vie, les deux frères étaient demeurés un moment debouts côte à côte, silencieux.

Le plus jeune des deux s'approcha de l'autre, posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Quand j'ai jeté tout de trac ce que j'avais sur le cœur sur ton comportement des dernières semaines, je n'imaginais que cela allait tourner de façon aussi inhumaine pour toi, Algie ! Si seulement j'avais su ! L'Arbre, et Torien, l'ont ramenée, encore une fois… Mais je crains qu'ils n'aient eu raison sur un point…

- Léllanya doit faire partir de ce combat, fit simplement Alguérande sur le ton de la constatation. Cela me révulse, mais je dois l'accepter. Je n'y mets qu'une seule condition : qu'elle ne se manifeste plus jamais auprès de moi !

- C'est impossible, remarqua Léllanya, en apparaissant. Je suis là, j'existe, à ce niveau astral. Je ne peux pas te quitter, pour ce combat. Ensuite, oui, je m'éloignerai, même si…

- Quoi ? glapit Alguérande.

- Même si Alveyron aime beaucoup que je sois près de lui. Cet enfant est un cœur. Il est ton reflet. Et dire que je n'ai jamais su… Je n'étais que haine et violence, sadisme même… Ce que je n'ai pu donner avec toi, j'en dispense des miettes à cet enfant merveilleux. Il m'apaise. C'est étonnant, lui si jeune et si ignorant de tout, il soigne mon âme !

- Oui, c'est Alveyron ! Mais toi, dispense-toi de ta présence à ma vue, je ne la supporte pas ! Je te vomis, je te hais !

- Et tu as raison, Alguérande. Je me retire. Nous nous reverrons lors du combat !

- Comme si j'avais seulement idée de ce que sont les Titans que je vais avoir à affronter…

Alguérande fit jaillir ses ailes de dragon.

- Je retourne sur mon _Deathbird_. Qu'aucun fantôme ne m'y suive sinon je l'atomise sans lui demander de me présenter d'abord ses astraux papiers d'identité !

- Je ferai selon ton souhait, Algie. Mais je crains que ma seule existence ne te répugne, toujours, murmura Léllanya en disparaissant la première.

- Elle a raison, glissa Pouchy.

- Et comment, approuva Alguérande en se pliant en deux pour vomir.

* * *

- Une communication pour vous, général Hurmonde.

- Je la prends dans mon bureau, jeta Joal à l'adresse de sa secrétaire en reconnaissant l'identifiant qui s'était en même temps affiché sur son propre écran d'ordinateur privé. Albator… je ne vous attendais pas…

- Avez-vous des nouvelles d'Alguérande ? jeta le grand Pirate balafré, sans aucunes ambages.

- Non… Heu, Albator, notre accord voulait que ce soit vous qui me tiennes au courant des voyages de votre déserteur de fils. Vous l'avez perdu ?

- En effet. Son _Deathbird_ ne produit plus d'écho sur les scans. C'est comme s'il s'était perdu sur la route de la Ceinture Mythologique !

- Vous n'aviez pas dit qu'Algie devait discuter avec le plus jeune de vos fils ?

Joal Hurmonde passa les mains sur son visage.

- Je ne crois pas que j'ai cette conversation ! C'est tout juste si j'arrive à croire aux talents particuliers du commandant Waldenheim, et ce en dépit de toutes les manifestations du passé ! Vous, Albator, Ilian Waldenheim, je pensais trouver du répondant logique… Mais vous êtes le père de tous ces prodiges, accomplis ou en devenir ! Et vous avez perdu Algie ! répéta le général de la Flotte terrestre ! Je crains de ne pouvoir rien faire, je suis encore plus impuissant que vous, en ce domaine précis !

Albator soupira. Joal Hurmonde croisa les mains, concentré, réfléchissant du plus vite qu'il le pouvait.

- Je vais donc chercher mon fils. Je vous tiens au courant, général.

- Trouvez-le, Albator ! J'ai cru en toutes vos histoires, j'ai marché dans votre plan insensé en y apportant ma touche sur le point où je me prends un marron dans la tronche, mais je dois avoir des précisions, sur l'avenir… La Ceinture Mythologique est en train de s'effondrer, et ça pourrait détruire tout l'Union Galactique ! Où se dirige votre _Arcadia_, capitaine Albator ?

- Je me dirige vers la Ceinture Mythologique. Je n'ai aucun talent surnaturel, mais j'ai à être au plus près d'Alguérande !

- Je vous comprends… Je vous envie… Je ferais sans doute de même si j'avais pu avoir au moins un seul enfant. Mais je pleurerai toujours le seul amour de ma vie… Vous avez beaucoup de chance, capitaine Albator !

- Oui, je vois mes enfants et petits-enfants promis à des combats sans fin. Je devine que mon enfant chéri à la crinière fauve va devoir collaborer avec la pire engeance à ses yeux… Ils sont tous maudits. Ne les enviez pas, général. Ils sont au désespoir, et j'ignore s'ils le supporteront.

Albator se reprit.

- Je cherche Alguérande, et je vous fais parvenir les nouvelles !

- A bientôt.

Toshiro se permit alors d'intervenir.

- Albator, nous approchons de la Ceinture Mythologique !

- Bien, nous nous tenons prêts à tout exploser, sans sommation ! C'est parti !


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Alguérande sourit.

- Tu t'invites au voyage, Pouchy ? Il sera tout sauf d'agrément !

- Je ne l'ignore pas. Mais tu apprécieras ma présence.

- Elle est bien nécessaire ! Léllanya, j'ai peut-être toléré sa venue à mon bord, mais je ne l'accepte toujours pas… Pourtant je sais que j'ai besoin d'elle et qu'elle m'aidera !

Alguérande se troubla, fixant un instant son cadet blond.

- Est-ce qu'elle serait enfin celle dont j'ai rêvé, que j'idolâtrais inconditionnellement ? souffla-t-il, presque honteux de sa soudaine réflexion.

Pouchy retraversa le salon pour apporter les verres d'eau colorée et aromatisée.

- Oui. Tu as enfin la version pure et aimante de Léllanya, celle qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû cesser d'être avant qu'on ne la forme en Pirate impitoyable et sanguinaire, totalement dépourvue de cœur.

- Je ne sais pas m'y faire…

- C'est normal, Algie, glissa doucement son cadet. Je ne connais personne qui aurait pu se relever après les sévices que tu as enduré, sans oublier papa à l'époque. Je peux t'assurer que cette Léllanya est parfaitement consciente de ce qu'elle t'a fait et qu'elle s'en veut infiniment. Ça doit la ronger sans doute autant que toi !

- Chacun son tour, maugréa Alguérande. Sa vie actuelle sera un éternel purgatoire, ce n'est que justice !

* * *

Alguérande procédant à quelques vérifications en compagnie de Gahad, Pouchy avait vu Léllanya le rejoindre sur la passerelle du _Deathbird_.

- Je peux te parler, Pouchy ? Mais je comprendrais que tu ne le veuilles pas.

- J'ai été éduqué pour tout pouvoir entendre. Mais cela n'enlèvera rien au fait que je sois avant tout le frère d'Algie !

- Je comprends. Cela va de soi. Le contraire n'aurait pas été digne de toi.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire.

- Tu es très célèbre auprès des Sages. Ils te tiennent en haute estime. Et Alguérande t'adore.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? préféra interroger plus directement le jeune homme.

- Est-ce qu'il est possible qu'Alguérande, si pas me pardonne, ne voie plus une ennemie en moi ? On m'a changée, mais cela n'efface rien au passé de tortures que je lui ai infligées. J'aimerais tant tout effacer, mais ce n'est pas en mon pouvoir. Là, je veux l'aider, le protéger, bref ce que la mère inhumaine que je fus n'a jamais été ?

- Voilà une question qui n'a sans doute pas de réponse, avoua Pouchy. L'esprit d'Algie est aussi tourmenté que le tien, Léllanya, je vous perçois tous les deux comme tu dois le deviner.

- Oui, je pourrais aussi lire en toi, mais je m'en retiens.

Léllanya se dirigea vers l'un des écrans de la console de commandes la plus proche, observa un moment les images relayées depuis la salle où se trouvait Gahad en compagnie d'Alguérande.

- A quoi penses-tu ? fit Pouchy qui lui suivait les diverses émotions qui se reflétaient sur le visage de Léllanya.

- Le petit fantôme malingre et sous-alimenté, au corps martyrisé, que j'ai failli tuer à plus d'une reprise sous mes coups est devenu un magnifique jeune homme ! Bien que je n'y sois pour rien, je suis très fière de lui !

- Algie est le fils de son père !

- Oui, il a de qui tenir. Je ne me trompais pas sur ce seul point en choisissant son géniteur.

- De fait, moi j'ai hérité de toute la féminité de ma mère ! reconnut Pouchy dans un rire.

Ayant franchi les limites de ce qui était la Ceinture Mythologique, le _Deathbird_ avait volé un peu au hasard.

Alguérande s'approcha de son petit frère.

- Alors, elles sont où, toutes ces créatures que tu dis qu'elles sont revenues à la vie ?

- Je perçois leur présence, mais je n'arrive pas à les localiser, reconnut le jeune homme blond. Je crains qu'il ne faille attendre qu'elles nous trouvent !

- Oui, cela me semble également une évidence… Et, as-tu au moins idée de ce que sont ces créatures ?

- Des êtres issus de diverses mythologies ? hasarda Pouchy.

- Des Titans ! jeta Léllanya. Et ils ne sont pas très loin ! prévint-elle.

- Je ne perçois absolument rien, ragea Alguérande. Je me demande bien ce qui va nous tomber dessus…

Soudain surgis de nulle part, des rayons d'énergie entourèrent le cuirassé noir, formant une pyramide parfaite, l'y emprisonnant.

Et l'origine des rayons apparut alors, stupéfiant les trois personnes sur la passerelle du _Deathbird_.

- Les Titans sont des planètes ! Des planètes Cyclopes ! Et c'est leur œil qui projette ces rayons !


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Des tirs en rafale traversèrent l'espace, se heurtant aux parois de la pyramide qui emprisonnait le _Deathbird_.

- Amis ou ennemis ? souffla Pouchy qui n'en menait pas large.

Alguérande écarquilla les yeux.

- C'est le _Pharaon _! Comment peut-il être là ! ?

* * *

_- Je pars cette nuit avec le Pharaon. J'en ai reçu le commandement._

_ - De quoi ? ! s'étrangla Albator en faisant un bond dans son fauteuil._

_ - Ordre du général Hurmonde. Ce commandement est aussi provisoire que tout l'équipage sera Mécanoïde et donc restreint._

_ - Pourquoi ? interrogea Albator en s'obligeant au calme._

_ - Je dois me rendre dans les systèmes solaires composant la galaxie de la Ceinture Mythologique. Vous connaissez ?_

_ - Oui… Algie ne va pas du tout apprécier que tu le remplaces sur la passerelle, remarqua le grand brun balafré. Est-ce que cela fait partie de…_

_ Le lhorois inclina positivement la tête._

_ - Oui. Et la menace qui se développe dans la Ceinture Mythologique sert vos desseins pour obliger Alguérande à se secouer et à se reprendre ! Il ne va jamais supporter la perte du Pharaon !_

_ - Oui, c'est bien ce que Hurmonde et moi espérons, admit Albator. Si en plus de lui prendre le Pharaon, c'est précisément toi qui pars avec, il ne le supportera jamais ! Là, il sera bien obligé de réagir, d'une manière ou d'une autre._

_ - Que pensez-vous qu'il fera ?_

_ - Hurler, fracasser quelques meubles, partir en imprécations… Aucune idée, en fait ! Algie nous prend toujours au dépourvu ! J'espère que Joal Hurmonde est prêt à tout !_

_ - Je constate que vous vous entendez bien avec mon général._

_ - Oui, je l'aime bien ce mec ! Un peu trop carré et Militaire pour moi, mais nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde sur bien des sujets !_

_ - Vous avez effectivement meilleure mine, convint ce dernier. Je viens d'avoir votre thérapeute au téléphone. Il est plutôt satisfait de vos progrès._

_ - Oui, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit aussi. Mais vous, qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_ - C'est une question délicate. Il ne s'agit pas que de votre personne, commandant Waldenheim. Il y a la responsabilité du Pharaon et de son équipage !_

_ - Vous voulez dire que vous ne pouvez prendre le risque de m'y renvoyer sans que je ne sois revenu à mes capacités pleines et entières ?_

_ - C'est une décision que j'ai déjà prise. Le lieutenant Oxymonth vous remplace._

_ - Bien, je le rejoindrai par la suite. Comme cela ne s'est que trop souvent produit._

_ - Oui, en effet, c'est arrivé trop de fois par le passé. Je vous ai enlevé le commandement du Pharaon._

_ - Combien de temps ? souffla le jeune homme._

_ - Définitivement ! Vous ne dirigerez plus le Pharaon. Ni aucun autre cuirassé d'ailleurs !_

_ Voyant rouge, au propre comme au figuré, incapable de la moindre retenue, Alguérande bondit sur ses pieds et se penchant par-dessus la table, il frappa son général en plein visage !_

_ - Personne ne m'arrache mon Pharaon ! Constatez à présent que je suis en bien meilleure forme que ne le dit les rapports médicaux ou autres de vos avis de bureaucrate encroûté depuis toutes ces années !_

_ Mais avant que le jeune homme ne puisse à nouveau cogner, ivre de rage, et le cœur broyé par une détresse sans nom, des agents de sécurité avaient investi le bureau, se saisissant de lui pour l'immobiliser au sol._

_ Il avait rué comme un beau diable, quelques instants durant seulement, avant qu'une injection ne le plonge dans le sommeil._

* * *

- Je ne te remercierai pas, Gander ! aboya Alguérande quand la pyramide eut cédé sous les tirs extérieurs du _Pharaon_ et ceux intérieurs du _Deathbird_ et que les deux cuirassés se soient téléportés à distance de sécurité, enfin autant que possible au vu de leurs adversaires surnaturels. Le _Pharaon_ est ne sera jamais qu'à moi, même si je dois le pirater pour me le réapproprier !

- Mais, il n'a jamais cessé d'être à toi, Algie. Il fallait juste que tu sois en possession de tes moyens pour y revenir. Ça n'en prenait pas le tour et le temps comptait. Ton père et le général Hurmonde y ont remédié !

- De quoi ? ! glapit le jeune homme. Et qu'est-ce que mon père vient faire dans cette histoire ? ! Gander, envoie-moi un tube d'arrimage, je monte à bord !


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

- A vos ordres, commandant Waldenheim ! fit le second du _Pharaon_, avec un infini respect, du plaisir aussi dans son regard de lhorois, saluant parfaitement.

- C'est mon _Pharaon_, marmonna Alguérande en rendant machinalement le salut. Je l'ai reçu tout neuf, lui et moi avons grandis et forgé notre expérience ensembles !

Le jeune homme vitupéra ensuite :

- Et qu'est-ce que mon père fiche dans ce boxon ? !

Gander prit son ami par l'épaule, le sentit se raidir une seconde avant de le suivre.

- J'ai une très longue histoire à te raconter, Algie !

- Elle a intérêt à être bonne, sinon je te cogne. Et que tu sois Mécanoïde ne m'arrêtera pas !

- Tu as agressé notre général, je crois que tout le monde sait depuis ce moment que tu es capable de tout !

- Un moment de folie qui m'a coûté bien cher… Je ne pensais pas perdre à ce point le contrôle…

- Tu étais encore fragile, au fond, remarqua Gander dans l'ascenseur qui les emmenait à l'appartement du lieutenant Oxymonth. Tu avais tant d'espoirs, et on t'a tout retiré.

- A présent, je crains de savoir qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une odieuse machination ! siffla le jeune homme. Rien n'aurait pu m'obliger à sortir de mon petit univers feutré et paisible, juste une seule chose…

- Oui, c'est ce que nous avons toujours su, murmura le Mécanoïde.

- J'avais donc raison. Pour une fois, je ne délirais pas ! Je suis tombé dans un guet-apens !

- Pour t'aider, pour te sauver !

- Et vous m'avez détruit un peu plus ! jeta Alguérande avec virulence et désespoir.

- Nous sommes désolés, même si cela a marché…

* * *

D'un bip, Toshiro avertit qu'il souhaitait prendre la parole.

- J'ai une communication entrante pour toi, Albator. C'est Alguérande… Il sait tout.

- Où est-il ?

- Ses _Pharaon_ et _Deathbird_ sont à moins d'une heure de vol. Nous pouvons le rejoindre.

- Et lui nous attend… Il m'attend, rectifia le grand Pirate balafré. C'est l'heure des règlements de comptes, je suis prêt à subir ses reproches et son courroux légitime.

Surgissant d'un saut spatio-temporel, l'_Arcadia_ se rangea auprès du _Deathbird_ et du _Pharaon_.

- Permission de monter à bord, commandant Waldenheim ?

- Bienvenue, papa. Tu viens à nouveau de surgir en plein chaos… En fait, c'est bien le terme adéquat… Le Chaos avec une majuscule, et organisé par Morkadem qui se prend pour le nouveau dieu de toutes les Mythologies et qui a réveillé les yeux des planètes triplées… Mais je pense leur réserver un sort plus doux qu'à toi, au vu de tes manigances !

Marchant dans les coursives, s'éloignant du sas où son père avait débarqué, Alguérande ne marqua aucun temps d'arrêt.

- Hurmonde et toi, vous m'avez poussé dans mes derniers retranchements, vous m'avez poussé à bout dans tous les sens du terme, et pour avoir défendu mon cuirassé, j'ai été endormi des heures durant !

- Que tu sois sédaté ne faisait pas partie du plan… Nous avons toujours espéré que tu aies assez de contrôle sur toi.

- Pourtant, vous pariez tous les deux sur ma crise d'hystérie ! rectifia Alguérande d'une voix sourde, lourde d'agressivité et de rancœur. Et j'ai pété les plombs, en effet. Comme si dans mon état normal j'avais pu frapper mon général ! ? Est-ce que Vilak ? Il m'a fait une piqûre avant mon départ…

- Oui, il a fragilisé ton état nerveux général, admit encore Albator. Nous avions besoin de toi, face à tes instincts les plus profonds, les plus forts. Et tu as réagi de façon positive, mon grand !

- Génial… Quand je pense que c'est moi qui passe pour le plus barré de tous… Mais vous, vous pensez avoir tous les pouvoirs sur moi. Je ne suis plus l'enfant souffreteux torturé par Léllanya, j'ai mon libre arbitre ! Vous m'avez traité comme un moins que rien, quelqu'un incapable de la plus petite réaction… Vous n'avez jamais cru en moi, en ma faculté de me reprendre un jour.

Alguérande se mordit les lèvres.

- J'étais si mal que ça ?

- Oui, mon petit… Tu ne sortais pas de ta spirale d'autodestruction et pas loin de l'automutilation à venir… Hurmonde et moi avons fait la seule chose que nous espérions possible de te sauver.

- En me faisant le pire mal ?

- Oui.

- Hilarant ! siffla Alguérande.

- Alguérande ! jeta son père, désespéré.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta, se retourna, sourit soudain.

- Mais, tu as bien fait, papa ! Merci !


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Avec un égal déplaisir, Alguérande, son père et Gander virent Léllanya entrer dans la salle de réunion du premier à bord de son _Deathbird_, vu qu'officiellement il était toujours porté déserteur !

- Comment doit-on vous appeler ? interrogea le Mécanoïde.

- Elite, ça m'ira très bien. Mais mon prénom suffira aussi.

Gander posa le bras sur la table, se tournant à demi vers le jeune homme.

- J'ai une info toute fraîche pour toi, commandant : Schreiber et Kob ont été arrêtés. Sans la protection du Poulpe, ils ont été repris lors du premier contrôle d'identité passé !

- Ce qui risque bien de m'arriver si la vérité n'est pas rétablie rapidement, maugréa Alguérande. Il suffirait qu'un seul membre d'équipage du _Pharaon_…

- Ils sont tous Mécanoïdes, ils ne désobéiront pas à mes ordres, assura Gander.

- Tu es sûr ?

- C'est moi qui ai procédé aux vérifications de leur programmation ! Nous sommes tous connectés, nous ne formons qu'une entité, ils sont incapables de trahir.

- J'espère…

- Bon, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? intervint Albator. C'est quoi, ce conseil de guerre ? Il y a un moyen de virer, au moins ces trois planètes Cyclopes ? Algie, tu sais que Gander et moi n'y entendons rien à tes démêlées surnaturelles !

- Je ne veux d'ailleurs surtout pas que vous vous en mêliez ! Mais je tenais à ce que vous entendiez le plan de Léllanya.

- Je le connais déjà, grinça le grand Pirate balafré. Vous allez prendre tous les risques, manquer y laisser votre peau une dizaine de fois minimum, voire mourir, et ensuite tout sera à nouveau paisible avant le prochain fou furieux surnaturel !

- Non, papa. Je ne lèverai pas le petit doigt. C'est Léllanya qui va aller au feu !

- Et qu'est-ce qu'une créature entièrement ailée peut contre des êtres Mythologiques ? continua de grommeler le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

Léllanya prit une bonne inspiration.

- Quand j'ai été ramenée, ce fut pour une première mission précise, mettre fin au réveil des Titans. J'ai donc été chargée, ou téléchargée si vous préférez, de toutes les informations nécessaires en ce but. J'aurai à prendre place au sein des trois rayons, se transformant en pyramide, afin de les atomiser de l'intérieur, puisque c'est le terme que vous affectionnez.

- En clair ? insista Albator alors qu'à sa surprise et à son mécontentement, Alguérande semblait s'être entièrement désintéressé de la discussion pourtant initiée par lui ! Comment vas-tu procéder, à la fois de façon naturelle et surnaturelle ? Je veux savoir, je dois pouvoir prendre des dispositions pour préserver mon cuirassé et ses quelques passagers !

- Si je le révèle, mes propos seront interceptés par les Titans. J'aurai ouvert mon esprit une fraction de seconde trop longtemps, et il n'y aura plus d'effet de surprise et donc la défaite est assurée. Alguérande, j'ai besoin que ton _Deathbird_ m'approche au plus près des Planètes Titans Cyclope, qu'elles projettent à nouveau le rayon tridimensionnel, pour m'y emprisonner. Je me charge de la suite !

- Bien. Il en sera donc ainsi. Fin de la réunion ! décréta Alguérande sans pour autant bouger de son fauteuil. Léllanya, Gander, vous pouvez vous retirer !

* * *

Seuls dans la salle, Alguérande et son père étaient d'abord demeurés silencieux, presque s'ignorant mutuellement.

Ce dernier se leva enfin, s'approchant de son fils à la crinière fauve, alors que lui-même portait un long manteau de voyage noir doublé d'écarlate, le faisant ressembler presque trait pour trait à son rejeton, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse plus justement de l'inverse !

- Si peu de temps écoulé, et tu as tellement changé ! Je devine que tu as pris ta décision. Tu ne vas pas laisser cette créature ailée maléfique s'opposer seule aux Titans ! ?

- Je ne le peux pas, papa… Ce que nous avons échangé. Et surtout, ce que nous ne nous sommes pas dit !… Oui, elle est différente, je le perçois, et je l'accepte. Mais je comprends parfaitement que tu ne puisses lui pardonner. Je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai juste admis le fait qu'elle était notre sauveuse sur ce coup, c'est tout. Pour le reste, tout le reste… C'est compliqué !

Albator eut un sursaut, des éclairs passant dans sa prunelle marron, ses poings se serrant.

- Non, tu n'en es pas arrivé là, Algie ? Tu ne vas pas faire ça… ? ! Léllanya est l'horreur à l'état brut !

Alguérande eut un soupir, un gémissement, détournant effectivement les yeux de celui de son père.

- Léllanya est ma mère, je ne pourrai jamais rien changer à cette réalité. Elle n'aura fait que me donner le jour, mais sans elle je ne serais bien évidemment pas là. Et là, elle a été envoyée au sacrifice, cela ne m'est arrivé que trop souvent, je ne peux l'abandonner ! Je suis désolé, papa. Tu m'en veux ?

- A toi, jamais ! Mais finis-en vite ! intima Albator en quittant rapidement la salle de réunion !


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Petit, gélatineux, un Thiiris s'approcha de Morkadem qui fixait d'un air distrait la sphère lui reflétant ce qui se passait dans la Ceinture Mythologique.

- Il revient, chuinta la créature d'une voix aigüe.

- Oui. Il ne connaît pas d'autre façon de faire, ricana Morkadem. Etonnant qu'un abruti stratégique pareil ait vaincu tant des nôtres et soit encore en vie !

Il fronça néanmoins les sourcils.

- On lui a pourtant forcément parlé de moi, il sait à quoi il s'attaque. Son comportement ne rime à rien ! En revanche, les Titans ne sont que la pointe émergée de l'iceberg. J'aimerais que cet affrontement ne soit pas sans lendemain, qu'il fasse la connaissance de toute ma petite faune ranimée du fond des temps. Mais je tiens à être prudent. Thioum, emmène une escouade de Thiiris !

- Oh chouette, on va recommencer ? se réjouit le petit bonhomme en gélatine.

- Et ne te retiens pas, ne retiens pas tes troupes, sourit Morkadem.

- Elles vont se défouler, cela fait si longtemps, plusieurs siècles ! On avait espéré se friter avec l'autre rouquin de cette lignée, mais il ne nous a jamais trouvés.

- Ce n'était pas l'heure que je réveille les divinités du passé. On devra se contenter de sa pâle copie, et pas uniquement du point de vue capillaire !

* * *

A quelques minutes de s'apprêter à revenir sur son _Arcadia_, Albator avait vu une indésirable visiteuse franchir les portes de son appartement à bord du _Deathbird_.

- Je ne peux pas te chasser, je ne suis pas à mon bord. Algie a un bien inopportun retour d'affection pour toi… Mais je ne suis pas notre fils, je n'ai rien oublié, et je n'efface rien !

- Je l'accepte. C'est mérité. Tu aurais même le droit de me frapper, pas de me tuer ça tu l'as déjà fait, fit simplement Léllanya sans prendre le siège que par machinale politesse il lui avait désigné. Je suis différente, mais je demeure cette enveloppe physique à l'âme immortelle, et j'imagine ce que je dois provoquer…

- Non, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu nous fais, à Algie et à moi. Moi, je peux encaisser, j'ai toutes ces expériences du passé. Mais le gamin est déstabilisé, vomit, quand il ne tombe pas tout bonnement dans les pommes ! Il a suffi d'une réplique Mécanoïde de toi pour que tout soit remis en question… Léllanya, réalises-tu seulement que toit revenue, cela signifie que ce qu'il a mis vingt ans à se remettre, pour reconstruire son équilibre mental et physique, à fonder sa propre famille même s'il lui a fallu se remarier avec l'unique femme de sa vie pour cela… Et là, tu te dresses à nouveau, angélique, pardonnée alors que c'était tout le contraire qui aurait dû arriver, et même s'il apprécie enfin ta présence dans ce combat, cela finira par lui faire réaliser que tu es une menace pour sa petite famille !

- Je ne la menace pas. Madaryne n'a aucune prescience du surnaturel. Le petit Alveyron, en revanche, est plus que sensible, et en âge de comprendre certaines choses…

- Ne l'approche pas, sinon bien que tu sois surnaturelle et immortelle, je me dresserai entre ma famille et toi ! rugit le grand Pirate balafré.

- Mais, j'ai déjà vu le petit Alveyron, très souvent. Moi, pas ma copie Mécanoïde programmée pour vous déstabiliser et vous abattre. Alveyron est un magnifique futur guerrier en devenir. Il est d'une pureté absolue, comme son père, avant que tu ne le changes !

Albator s'étrangla dans son verre de red bourbon.

- Quoi, c'est moi qui… ? !

- Alguérande n'aimait que la Nature, tout ce qui la peuplait, c'est à cette protection qu'il était promis… Et il est devenu un Militaire, une arme de destruction.

- Je te prie de ne porter aucun jugement, aboya Albator. Tu n'étais pas là. Tu n'as jamais fait que l'humilier et tenté de le faire mourir à petit feu ! Algie a choisi, ne t'en déplaise, je ne lui ai rien imposé. Comment l'aurais-je pu ? Je n'allais pas diriger sa vie, alors que tu avais brisé ses premières années de vie !

- Mais Alguérande ne se serait pas dirigé vers les études de vétérinaire ou de galactobiologiste. Tu l'as gavé des exploits guerriers de ta lignée. Il est allé à l'Académie, comme tous les Mâles Alphas… Comme si un seul des Mâles Alphas avait jamais eu le choix de son destin… Vous êtes une lignée terrible, et bénie… Je suis là pour qu'elle perdure, pour qu'Alveyron grandisse avec son papa. Laisse-moi faire, Albator, face aux Titans.

- Comme si je pouvais t'en empêcher… Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais pu m'opposer loyalement à toi… Tu avais été formée par Lothar notre Roi Pirate et tu as joué de l'amnésique que j'étais, tu m'as ensuite drogué juste ce qu'il fallait pour que tu puisses te servir de mon corps et être enceinte. Dans toutes les vies possibles, tu n'auras jamais fait que ce que tu veux… Le destin est ironique et cruel au possible. J'aimerais partager la souffrance d'Alguérande, mais je ne puis le suivre dans de nombreux de ses engagements… Disparais, maintenant, tu as ta mission à remplir, a toi donc atomiser ces planètes Cyclopes !

- Et c'est bien mon intention, assura Léllanya.

- Et veille sur lui ! siffla Albator alors que les portes se refermaient derrière la jeune femme aux cheveux azur et ailée.

- Sur lui ? tiqua-t-elle avant de retourner sur la passerelle du _Deathbird_ déserté de toute vie humaine une fois qu'un grand Pirate balafré l'aurait quitté à son tour, la laissant seule face à son combat.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Puisant la sérénité dans toute l'expérience de son apprentissage de méditation, Léllanya se força au calme alors que le _Deathbird_ – entière mécanique inhumaine – la rapprochait des trois planètes Cyclopes.

- Je suis là. Projetez vos rayons, transformez-les en formation tridimensionnelle pour me prendre, je n'attends que cela !

- Et elle n'est pas seule ! intervint Alguérande en franchissant les portes de sa passerelle. J'ai toujours le pouvoir de plusieurs Dragons en moi !

- Alguérande, le _Deathbird_ était censé être vide de toute présence vivante ! se récria l'Elite. C'était ma requête pour que j'approche de…

- Depuis trop longtemps, même si je n'ai que vingt-sept ans, je mène des combats hors d'âge et hors de mon âge… Je sens qu'une entité a profité de mes mois d'abattement pour se développer et passer à l'action… J'arrive trop tard, tout a déjà explosé ! Et même si je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, tu es là, et je ne te laisserai pas.

- Pourquoi ? A cause du lien du sang, même si pour moi cela ne signifie rien… Je t'ai voulu pour de mauvaises raisons, je t'ai martyrisé pour mes pires raisons, et là je te retrouve pour de bonnes raisons ! Enfin, je n'aurais pas dû avoir ce dernier propos. Pardonne-moi.

- Je suis là parce que je n'ai jamais laissé tomber aucun partenaire surnaturel de combat. On peut en rester là, s'il te plaît ?

- Alguérande, ce que je projette de faire… Tu es Humain, tu n'y survivrais pas…

- Je dois y aller, un point c'est tout !

- Nous sommes en phase avec les trois planètes, prévint Gahad l'Ordinateur Central du _Deathbird_. Les rayons vont venir…

- En ce cas, j'y vais, jeta Léllanya en se dématérialisant.

Morkadem rit encore.

- Un combat perdu d'avance, bien que plutôt imaginé de façon intéressante. Continue de frapper les yeux de mes Cyclopes, tu n'es pas assez forte contre moi, Elite !

- Mais pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? Sages, vous m'aviez promis que je pourrais sauver ceux que j'aime le plus !

- Tu n'as pas assez de puissance, je t'apporte la mienne, gronda Alguérande en apparaissant dans la pyramide des Titans, projetant sa propre énergie vers les planètes.

Léllanya ne put se réjouir un instant.

- La pyramide s'effondre !

- Bonne nouvelle, non ?

- Mauvaise nouvelle… Je peux survire dans le vide sidéral, pas toi, Algie !

- Oups…

Oubliant un instant les planètes qui étaient sur le point d'imploser, Léllanya étreignit le corps de son fils, développant une bulle de protection autour d'eux.

- Tu dois respirer, dans ce vide !

Appliquant ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme asphyxié par l'absence d'air, Léllanya lui transmit son souffle de vie tout en développant chaleur autour de lui.

* * *

Pas rassuré du tout, Gander avait pris contact avec l'_Arcadia_.

- J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles…

- J'en ai vu quelques-unes… Le _Deathbird_ volatilisé, les échos d'Algie et de Léllanya disparus… Que se passe-t-il ? !

- Comme si je le savais ? ! se défendit le Mécanoïde. J'ai constaté les mêmes choses que vous, capitaine Albator !

- Mais tu côtoyes Algie depuis tant d'années, loin de moi, pour son propre destin… N'as-tu rien eu d plus que moi ?

- Je suis un être mécanique, je suis bien moins sensible que vous, Albator. Et j'ai moi aussi perdu le commandant Waldenheim !

- Oh, par les Dieux, qu'est-ce que cela peut signifier ? Léllanya a échoué, évidemment ? !

- A votre place, je n'invoquerais pas trop les Dieux… Les mythologies, cela n'augure rien de bon !

- J'avais parfaitement compris ! Si seulement je pouvais être auprès d'Algie !

* * *

Morkadem sourit une fois de plus à la vue d'Alguérande que ses gélatineux Thiiris ramenaient à bout de bras, inconscient, d'une affolante pâleur, les lèvres bleues de manque d'oxygène.

- Portez et déposez-le sur l'Autel des Réincarnations. Et la folle ?

- Elle a détruit les rayons, mais les planètes Cyclopes sont toujours sauves !

- Comme prévu. Cela va aider aux réincarnations de Vritra, d'Omitecuhtli et de tous les autres. J'ai hâte !

Morkadem ouvrit grand les bras.

- J'ai réussi. Les divinités passées peuvent se ranimer, je le veux !


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

_ Au premier regard, les petits bonshommes mous et malhabiles sur leurs pieds dépourvus d'orteils n'avaient pas parus particulièrement inquiétants, sauf qu'ils s'étaient rapidement multipliés, jusqu'à devenir des centaines pour investir tous les recoins du Deathbird._

_ - Mais dégagez de mon cuirassé, avait glapit Alguérande en projetant des vagues d'énergie pour les balayer._

_ Sauf que les petits envahisseurs réapparaissaient plus vite qu'il ne les explosait en billes qui se recomposaient ensuite !_

_ - Dépêche-toi de faire imploser la génératrice des rayons en lui renvoyant sa propre énergie en retour, jeta-t-il à l'adresse de Léllanya._

_ - Que veux-tu faire ?_

_ - Je vais leur bloquer, autant que possible, l'accès à la passerelle. J'ignore ce dont ils sont capables, mais je doute que ce soit nous bombarder de sucre !_

_ - Non, Algie, ce n'est pas prudent, tenta-t-elle de le retenir mais il avait déjà franchi les portes, les verrouillant derrière lui._

_ - Allez, venez, saleté de bonbons ! rugit-il, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait rapidement le regretter !_

_ De fait, incapable d'endiguer le véritable flot des Thiiris, le jeune homme avait été submergé, au propre comme au figuré, les êtres mous s'accrochant à ses vêtements, jusqu'au moment où ils dégagèrent une vague d'énergie qui l'avait mis à terre._

- Je n'en espérais pas autant, se réjouit Morkadem. Tu te réveilles juste assez pour profiter de ton châtiment !

- Qui es-tu ? siffla Alguérande qui bien qu'il soit dépourvu d'entraves était incapable d'avoir le plus petit sursaut des muscles sur l'étrange autel de métalliques branches nues qui l'enveloppaient en se balançait doucement.

- Morkadem. Il y a longtemps que j'attendais quelqu'un comme toi.

- Je vais haïr ce chromosome doré !

- Doré, d'argent ou de bronze, n'importe lequel m'aurait convenu. Mais avec les quatre Dragons Jurassiens en toi, en plus du tien, c'était le réceptacle idéal !

- Comment ça, un réceptacle ? ! se raidit le jeune homme, un frisson le parcourant par réflexe.

- C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit, sourit l'être au teint d'albâtre et aux lèvres d'or en élevant les mains au-dessus de son prisonnier impuissant.

Une sphère opaque, noire, se matérialisa, des idéogrammes apparaissant en relief.

Morkadem récita quelque chose qui ressemblait à une invocation, sans doute devait-il lire à hautes voix les symboles.

Alguérande écarquilla les yeux alors que la sphère se séparait en quatre parties, livrant passage… à quelque chose.

Il hurla avant de sombrer à nouveau dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Albator serra les poings, Gander à côté de lui plus maître de ses articulations hydrauliques et ne trahissant rien de son anxiété.

- Le résultat de tes scans, Toshiro ? aboya le grand Pirate balafré.

- La coque externe du _Deathbird_ est entièrement calcinée, comme s'il avait subi les feux de tous les enfers réunis ! Il dérive plus qu'il ne vole, ses systèmes internes effectivement pour la plupart grillés. Il faudra des mois avant qu'il ne soit à nouveau opérationnel !

- Je me fous du _Deathbird _! Algie ?

- Tout comme je l'ai dit il y a vingt-quatre heures, je ne capte plus sa balise Militaire ni même son écho de chaleur vitale.

- Et… Léllanya ? se força à s'enquérir le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ le sort de la folle de ses pires cauchemars plus jamais lié à celui de son fils à la crinière fauve.

- Je perçois de l'énergie en provenance de la passerelle du _Deathbird_. C'est très faible. Ce pourrait être Léllanya, ou quelqu'un d'autre… Etrange, à un moment, j'ai perçu des milliers d'échos et ils ont tous subitement disparu !

- Je préfère ça… Prépare un tube d'abordage, Toshy !

- D'abordage ? tiqua le Mécanoïde. Mais…

- Le _Deathbird_ ne répond à aucune stimulation, il n'ouvrira aucun sas pour un tube d'arrimage. Je dois donc percer ses épaisseurs des coques pour y accéder et…

- Pic d'énergie sur notre passerelle ! avertit en urgence le Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_. Soyez prudents ! J'arme toutes les tourelles intérieures des mitraillettes !

- Comme si ça allait suffire s'il s'agit de l'être qui a défait Algie et Elle… maugréa le second du _Pharaon_¸ mais lui aussi arme au poing, prêt à libérer la puissance de son cœur d'énergie vers l'intrus même si cela aurait signifié son arrêt de mort électronique !

- Léllanya ! fit Albator en la reconnaissant.

Lentement, péniblement, la jeune femme aux petites ailes blanches se releva.

- J'ai dû lâcher prise… Mais au moins les Cyclopes sont inoffensifs.

- Tu as abandonné ? ! hurla presque Albator. Tu as laissé tomber Alguérande ! ?

- Je n'avais plus à tenir. Morkadem l'avait déjà emporté…

- Tes excuses, je n'en ai rien à battre ! Et après nous avoir bassinés avec tes superpouvoirs contre cette menace précise, tu as été encore plus vite écrasée qu'Algie que lors de tous ses combats ! Décidément, même morte et immortelle, tu ne sais que finir par faire le mal, puisque tu as perdu notre fils !

Léllanya se remit entièrement debout, plus assurée sur ses jambes, retrouvant de sa superbe, mais son visage ne reflétant que la détresse infinie de son échec.

- Il s'est sacrifié, pour me donner du temps. J'ai réussi, les Cyclopes ne sont plus une menace… Mais Morkadem l'a pris…

- Pourquoi ? éructa encore le grand Pirate balafré. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut ?

- Lui prendre son énergie surnaturelle générée par son chromosome doré, comme toujours, remarqua Gander. C'est ce que les ennemis d'Algie exigent toujours pour exploser leur propre puissance !

- Non, pas cette fois. C'est autre chose…

- Quoi donc ? gronda Albator.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je redoute le pire.

- Oui, là aussi comme toujours ! On peut sauver le petit ?

Léllanya s'approcha du grand Pirate balafré.

- Tu as eu contact avec le surnaturel, à plus d'une reprise. Il y a eu Quelgann, le Thanatos, puis une Carsinoé, enfin deux avec celle qui voulait garder tes âme et corps scindés… Je peux te transmettre de ma force, pour sauver notre enfant !

- Mais, je ne suis que… Je n'ai qu'une étincelle en regard des forces d'Algie…

- Au vu du danger qui menace Algie, de son impuissance, une étincelle pourrait faire la différence ! assura Léllanya. Je te charge de ma force, Albator, ensuite allons au secours de notre fils !

- Partons au plus vite ! décréta Albator en se volatilisant avec Elle de la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_.


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

Albator tiqua, clignant de son œil unique, découvrant l'endroit où son ancienne amante puis tortionnaire l'avait amené.

- C'est quoi cet endroit ?

- Le temple de Réincarnation de Morkadem…

- Et ça lui sert en quels buts ? Il change d'enveloppe corporelle au gré de sa volonté, ou quoi ?

- Tu as raison sur le fond de ta réflexion, Albator. Mais je craigne que sa salle ne lui serve plutôt à …

- Algie !

Sourd aux propos de Léllanya, Albator s'était précipité vers le corps de son fils à la crinière fauve, suspendu au-dessus d'une étrange structure d'or et squelettiques, évoquant vaguement un arbre monstrueux et mort.

- Algie ! insista-t-il en ayant arraché le jeune homme à sa bizarre prison, pour le ramener au sol et le serrer contre son cœur. Alguérande, reprends tes esprits. Que t'a-t-on fait ? !

- Rien, je crois que j'ai pu l'empêcher in extremis ! Il a voulu m'envahir, je l'ai repoussé, ça m'a vidé de toutes forces… J'ai l'impression d'avoir été évanoui des jours durant…

- Seulement quarante-huit heures, le rassura Albator. Nous sommes là, nous t'avons sauvé ! Je suis tellement soulagé, mon enfant !

- Léllanya ? souffla Alguérande, s'évanouissant avant d'entendre la réponse.

- Je nous ramène tous sur l'_Arcadia_, gronda cette dernière. Je suis peut-être arrivée à temps !

Mais l'absence de contentement dans la voix de sa tortionnaire du passé, inquiéta plus le grand Pirate balafré que son assurance d'une victoire assurée et sans pertes !

Albator souleva son fils inanimé entre ses bras.

- Nous sommes prêts. Reconduis-nous sur l'_Arcadia_.

- C'est parti… Mais ça ne suffira malgré tout pas, je ne sais pas, souffla l'Elite entre ses dents alors que le transfert avait lieu !

* * *

Albator déposa un baiser sur le front d'Alguérande.

- Nous sommes là. Tu es en sécurité. Je t'aime, mon grand garçon ! A toi de revenir, à présent. Nous ne pouvons rien de plus !

- Tu t'es battu pour moi, mon papa… souffla le jeune homme d'une voix éteinte, sans pour autant rouvrir les yeux, totalement vidé de ses forces. Elle… ?

- Oui. Elle m'y a aidé. Tu es sauf ! Ça va, toi ?

- Je crois…

- Comment cela ? tiqua le grand Pirate balafré.

- Toutes mes pensées sont éparses. Je ne me souviens pas trop de ce qui m'est arrivé… Quel est cet endroit ?

- L'Infirmerie de l'_Arcadia_. On s'occupe de toi, mon enfant !

- Je crois que ça me fait plaisir… Je me sens mieux, bien… Mais je crains d'avoir besoin de temps pour tout réaliser… L'attaque imparable de Léllanya ?…

- … a échoué, comme on pouvait s'y attendre ! Tant de prétentions, venant d'une personne aussi orgueilleuse de son vivant, le résultat était sans surprise… Désolé que tu en aies fait les frais, Algie, par trop de confiance en la pire créature jamais vomie par les univers ! Qu'est-ce que ces bonshommes en sucre t'ont fait ? Tu as disparu des heures durant !

Alguérande se redressa dans le lit de la chambre d'Infirmerie de l'_Arcadia_, Doc Surlis relevant le dossier du lit sur les mouvements du jeune homme.

- Je me sens mieux, assura Alguérande, l'air néanmoins complètement égare. Oh oui, je me sens vraiment bien, comme jamais, depuis très longtemps ! Où suis-je ?

- A l'Infirmerie de l'_Arcadia_. Mon pauvre grand, tu t'y es retrouvé tant de fois, je comprends que tu nies cet endroit… Tu es sauf, nous t'avons récupéré à temps !

- Avant quoi ? murmura Alguérande dont le regard s'éteignait, semblant sur le point de perdre à nouveau connaissance.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua son père. Léllanya nous a mis en garde, mais elle-même ne savait pas… Mais je peux te dire que ça lui faisait peur au possible ! Même à elle, l'Elite qu'elle est devenue !

Alguérande esquissa un sourire.

- Tu l'as appelée par son titre. Tu l'acceptes enfin comme elle est désormais, c'est bien. Ça me fait plaisir. Mais elle aura encore bien plus à prouver pour que toi et moi lui accordions notre confiance, si tant est que cela soit possible !

- En effet ! Mais, pour l'instant, ne songe plus à rien, repose-toi, Algie. Nous veillons. Pour un moment, je dispose du pouvoir de te protéger, et je vais le faire !

- Je t'aime, mon papa…

- Dors bien, Algie, murmura Albator en quittant le chevet de son fils qui était retombé dans un profond sommeil.

Le grand Pirate s'éloigna de quelques pas.

- Doc Surlis, veille sur lui !

- Bien sûr, capitaine !

- Non, pas comme je l'entends !

- Je ne comprends pas…

Avec un haussement des épaules, Albator quitta l'Infirmerie, se heurtant presque à Léllanya debout dans la coursive.

- Lell… ?

- Ce n'est pas lui, n'est-ce pas ?

A regrets, Albator inclina positivement la tête.

- J'ignore ce qui l'habite, mais cet esprit n'est pas celui de notre enfant ! Morkadem nous a laissé le reprendre bien trop facilement ! Il faut retrouver Algie, où qu'il soit, quoi qu'on lui ait fait !

- C'était bien mon intention.

- Pour une fois, nous sommes entièrement d'accord !


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

A la réflexion, Albator aurait peut-être préféré que son fils soit toujours alité et dolent !

- Comment ça, je ne suis pas moi ? C'est quoi cette blague pas drôle ? vitupérait ce dernier, en grande forme ! Il m'arrive d'avoir des idées bizarres, des talents particuliers, mais c'est bien parce que je suis barré au possible, parfois, que je suis bien moi !

- Seulement parfois ? On n'a nul besoin de te remonter pour que tu partes en vrille à la première stimulation venue, rectifia son père. Et sinon, pourquoi crois-tu donc que Morkadem t'a laissé partir sans lever le petit doigt, c'est bien le cas de le dire ! Il avait plus besoin de toi revenu parmi nous que prisonnier de son autel de je-ne-sais-pas-quoi ! ?

- C'est Pouchy qui m'a appris quelques petites choses sur la Ceinture Mythologique. Il saura peut-être ce qu'était cet autel…

- Léllanya a déjà été aux nouvelles. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, qu'on est restés les bras croisés pendant que tu pionçais ?

- Le contraire m'aurait effectivement surpris. Dans cette histoire, je suis d'une désespérante impuissance, juste bon à me faire piéger par des Cyclopes ou posséder par Morkadem…

- Bienvenue dans mon club ! grinça le grand Pirate balafré. Tu peux expérimenter là ce qu'il m'arrive à chaque fois que tu pars en guerre contre tes adversaires surnaturels ! Frustrant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, papa…

Albator étreignit l'épaule de son fils à la crinière fauve.

- Tu ne peux pas toujours être la solution à tout, Algie. Il faut de temps en temps laisser les autres partir au combat pour toi.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu m'as appris, remarqua Alguérande en finissant son mug de café.

Albator fit la grimace.

- Je t'ai involontairement mené sur la voie guerrière, à mon entier corps défendant… Léllanya avait raison : j'ai gâché ta pureté originelle.

Son fils battit précipitamment des paupières, ne comprenant pas.

- Pourquoi cette phrase, papa ? Tu as toujours tout fait pour moi, tu as achevé mon éducation !

- Mais l'Académie Militaire n'était pas non plus la voie dont rêvait Khell pour toi…

- Il te l'a dit ? continua de s'étonner le jeune homme. Non, aucune chance, il m'a formé en véritable commando, pour te tuer, ce n'est pas très pacifique ça !

- J'ai quand même dû inconsciemment reporter l'orgueil des Waldenheim sur toi, et tu as choisi l'Académie, pourtant ce n'était pas ton élan premier…

- Je n'ai fait que ce que je voulais, assura Alguérande.

- Admettre son impuissance, reconnaître sa vulnérabilité, cela est aussi la qualité d'un guerrier et d'un chef.

- Mais ça fait mal…

- Moins que de s'exposer inutilement et de mourir prématurément !

- Quels sont tes ordres, chef ? fit Alguérande, sans aucune ironie.

* * *

Pouchy se précipita au-devant de son père et de son aîné à la chevelure fauve.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a un cinquième Dragon en toi, Algie ? ! glapit le jeune homme blond en s'arrêtant pile à quelques pas d'eux.

- Ah, c'est un autre Dragon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

- Aucune idée, avoua Pouchy en tournant autour d'Alguérande.

- Tu vas aussi me renifler, voir lever la jambe pour me pisser dessus ? grinça ce dernier.

- Pouch', sais-tu ce qu'il est arrivé à ton frère ? aboya leur père qui semblait avoir du mal à conserver son sang-froid.

- Si tel était le cas, j'en aurais informé Léllanya qui aurait été vous porter l'info au lieu de vous obliger au voyage jusqu'ici. Votre voyage s'est bien passé ?

- Le _Deathbird_ d'Alguérande est remorqué vers un chantier naval pour y être remis en état. Le _Pharaon_ est retourné vers la Terre pour que Gander y fasse son rapport et que son équipage habituel en reprenne possession, avec son commandant d'origine si la situation d'Algie est suffisamment clarifiée auprès de la hiérarchie de la Flotte – le général Hurmonde a promis de plaider sa cause, de tout expliquer, devant le Conseil de Discipline. Enfin, je ramène Algie sur Terre, afin qu'il prépare son départ en mission.

- Si tout se termine bien, grogna encore Alguérande. Même Hurmonde doit rendre des comptes au Conseil… Rien n'est gagné.

Il martela l'herbe de son pied.

- Et c'est quoi cette histoire de cinquième Dragon ? !

- Je n'ai pas encore tous les éléments. Torien et moi y travaillons depuis une semaine que Léllanya est venue nous trouver. Tu peux attendre, Algie ?

- Non. Papa et moi repartons. Tu viendras tout nous raconter, le moment venu.

- Bien, Algie. Bon retour à vous deux.

Se retirant aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient venus, Alguérande et Albator quittèrent Terra IV.


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

Quittant sa chambre, Clio passa dans le salon de l'appartement du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ qui bien que l'on soit en pleine nuit était demeuré habillé de pied en cape, enfin juste sauf pour la cape !

- Insomnie ?

- Observatrice toi, pour quelqu'un qui dort le temps d'une nuit sur la durée d'un mois ! Je ne suis pas le seul, ajouta Albator dans un murmure, désignant du menton la silhouette toute de noire vêtue d'Alguérande debout devant les baies vitrées de l'appartement du château arrière.

- Il n'a toujours pas bougé de là, depuis tout ce temps ? !

Le grand Pirate balafré inclina positivement la tête.

- Ce qu'a dit son petit frère ne cesse de tourner dans sa tête.

- C'est le contraire qui serait surprenant, fit doucement la Jurassienne. Un cinquième Dragon ! Et, après ce que ton père nous a transmis comme info…

- Les quatre Dragon de Jura se sont endormis ! Jura n'est pas vraiment en danger, mais elle n'est plus protégée non plus !

- Umielron n'est plus… glissa Albator.

- Mais il y en a de tellement nombreux autres, maugréa Clio dans son absence de barbe. Morkadem a sauté sur la spirale de désespoir d'Algie pour réveiller la Ceinture Mythologique, d'autres pourraient bien faire de même avec ma Jura ! Et il n'y plus personne pour s'interposer… Un cinquième Dragon ? Les Mythologies en regorgent !

- Morkadem l'a invoqué.

- Je crains que ce triste sire ne les connaissent tous ! ragea Albator. Et il s'est à nouveau assuré qu'Alguérande ne soit toujours pas une menace pour lui !

Albator se leva, s'approchant de son fils.

- Tu ne devrais pas aller dormir, toi ?

- Et qui parle ? Celui dont la joue n'a toujours pas touché l'oreiller ?

- Je suis passé par là tant de fois ?

- Tu as eu un Dragon en toi ?

- Non, mais j'ai eu mon compte de situations flippantes ! Et il m'est dès lors arrivé à plus d'une reprise de ne pas fermer l'œil de la nuit.

- Donc, tu as dormi comme un bébé, vu que tu n'as plus qu'un œil !

- Ton ironie est intacte, ça me rassure. Et arrête de te torturer, Algie, tu n'as pas la solution.

- Et je ne suis pas la solution, j'ai parfaitement compris ton petit laïus de l'autre jour ! Je ne suis plus qu'un véritable boulet. Et pire encore, je ne peux qu'être une menace pour mes amis et alliés au vu de ce qui m'habite !

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, passant la main dans ses fluides mèches fauve, dévoilant entièrement son visage aux yeux mangés de cernes.

- Inutile d'essayer de m'avoir par les sentiments, Algie, je n'irai pas raconter je ne sais quel bobard à Hurmonde pendant que tu vas te planquer en pensant que ça empêchera cette force étrangère en toi de se développer. Tu restes, un point c'est tout. Algie, tu veux que j'appelle Doc Surlis, qu'il te donne quelque chose pour dormir ?

- Non, il faut que je continue de fouiller en moi. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne perçois rien de ce parasite ? ! Clio ?

- Il est là, en sommeil. Il n'a aucune raison de se manifester avant de devoir agir, fit la Jurassienne, ses mains sur les temps du jeune homme. Mais nous continuons d'être là, Algie, ne crains rien !

- Si, je redoute surtout que vous ne soyiez les premières victimes, ne serait-ce que pour que le secret de ce passager ailé plein de crocs ne demeure jusqu'à sa révélation ! Laisse-moi fuir, papa !

- Il n'y aucun refuge pour toi, souligna Clio, tristement.

- Et arrête de tourner en boucle avec de pareilles inepties, Algie, sinon je te cogne et je te garantis un long sommeil sans rêve !

- Trop aimable, papa. Pour cela, je ne te remercierai pas !

Alguérande bâilla.

- Je vais me coucher, j'ai l'impression d'être debout depuis des jours !

- Ce n'est pas entièrement faux… Je te souhaite de trouver le sommeil, mon petit.

- Je suis grand, papa !

- Mais tu seras toujours mon petit poussin, que je dois garder sous mon aile de papa-poule !

- Oui, je crois que j'aime ça, mon papa ! Tu as toujours été mon papa couveur, et je t'aime de mon cœur !

Avec un petit sourire affectueux, Alguérande quitta l'appartement de son capitaine de père, regagnant le sien, à pas plus lents et plus lourds à mesure qu'il y parvenait.

« Je t'interdis de gagner en emprise sur moi, je ne veux pas perdre le contrôle ! Va-t'en, saleté de parasite ! Tu ne te serviras pas de moi… Pourquoi j'ai la certitude que c'est un affrontement de volontés perdu d'avance ? ».

- Parce que sur ce point, c'est bel et bien le cas ! rugit un organe puissant, guttural et menaçant autant que victorieux.

Arrivé à son lit, Alguérande s'y écroulant, dormant avant même d'avoir touché l'oreiller.


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

- Ecarte-toi de lui !

- Encore ? Albator, tu es si prévisible !

Léllanya ne cessa pas de caresser des doigts le front de leur fils plongé en plein sommeil.

- L'Autre prend l'ascendant. Je ne peux pas l'empêcher, personne ne le peux. Et il aura à retourner à la Ceinture Mythologique, bientôt… Ni toi ni moi ne pouvons l'en empêcher. C'est son combat !

- Comme si je ne le savais que trop ! Là, il est en paix, au moins, notre enfant ?

- Il lutte contre l'Autre qui tente de prendre le contrôle. Il dort.

- Oui, ça fait quarante-huit heures d'affilées ! J'aimerais qu'il rouvre les yeux, que je voie dans ses prunelles grises qu'il est là, et que ce n'est donc pas l'Autre. Aucune nouvelle de Pouchy ?

- Crois-moi, Albator. Bien que tu me tiennes en piètre estime, et tu as bien raison, tu sais parfaitement que tu serais le premier que Pouchy contacterait ! Pouchy a beau être la sérénité quasi divine incarnée, les sentiments pour les siens passent avant tout ! Et il sait tout ce que j'ai fait à Alguérande, tout ce que tu ne sais pas, et tout ce dont Algie ne se souvient même pas tant je l'ai abruti de douleurs physiques… Je paie, je l'ai plus qu'amplement mérité ! Mais je continue de faire des recherches sur ce cinquième Dragon, bien que je commence à avoir une idée de ce qui l'envahit, le domine petit à petit et risque de l'emporter, pour refaire sa destinée.

- Léllanya ! Tu en dis trop et pas assez !

- Je ne profère que ce que je pressens, sans encore aucune certitude… J'ai à faire !

Et l'Elite disparut, volatilisée le temps d'un battement de cils.

Albator s'assit au chevet de son fils, au sommeil trop profond que pour être naturel.

- Comme Clio l'a dit : nous sommes là… Pions faibles et balayables, mais nous ne t'abandonnerons jamais ! Je suis là, pour toujours, mon fils ! Oui, je t'ai pris une fois sous mon aile et je t'y garderai toujours !

* * *

Le grand Pirate balafré se releva de sa veille.

- Léllanya ? pria-t-il en un réflexe irraisonné.

- Je suis là. J'attendais que tu me rappelles. Je me retiens d'apparaître autrement qu'à ton appel, surtout s'ils sont répétitifs en moins de trois minutes, sauf si…

- « Sauf si » ? tiqua Albator.

- Sauf si notre fils ou toi étiez menacés ! J'arrête avec les banalités romanesques. Pourquoi m'as-tu convoquée ?

- Tu ne sais toujours pas plus que Pouchy. Mais je perçois toutes tes angoisses. Et je n'ai pas de réponses, là aussi.

- Mais, tu espérais quelque chose d'autre, en murmurant mon nom ?

- Oui, je te voulais, de ma volonté, et non parce que tu t'étais imposée à notre enfant.

- Algie dort, il n'a pas la moindre conscience de quoi que ce soit.

- J'avais compris ! L'Autre est en train de prendre l'ascendant… Je suis terrifié !

- Et cela ne te ressemble pas, Albator. Pour mon fils, j'ai posé mon choix sur le plus terrible guerrier qui soit, depuis des décennies et pour plusieurs encore, sur le plus beau spécimen masculin existant en chair et en os et en muscles ! Toi, peur ? Oui, celui que tu es redevenu, le père de famille. Ca t'a affaibli, mais ça t'a rendu tellement fort ! En revanche, tes enfants au chromosome doré sont vulnérables au possible… Et l'Elite que je suis ne peut rien pour ce cas…

- Algie n'est pas un cas !

- Algie est vulnérable au possible, encore bien plus que dans son étourdissement de dépression.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Je n'ai toujours aucune réponse. Morkadem a complètement verrouillé son esprit, ses intentions, je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut être…

- Mais tu es une Elite ? !

- Je suis toute puissante, mais uniquement dans certains domaines. Et on m'a ôté mes pouvoirs sur ce combat…

- Tu avais promis tout le contraire !

- Je sais… J'étais chargée de ces puissances, mais Morkadem était pire que tout ce que les Sages avaient pu envisager. Morkadem est l'horreur absolue.

- Ouais, ouais, jusqu'au prochain ennemi à venir, qu'on lui décrira comme le pire démon ! Il en a la désagréable l'habitude. C'est d'un banal !

- Non, pas cette fois, soupira Léllanya.

- Quoi, il sera son propre adversaire ? Air connu !

Albator soupira.

- Je voudrais tant le préserver du pire, mais je suis totalement écarté de ses combats. Je ne peux que le suivre de loin, le récupérer en morceaux… Ce n'est pas une vie pour lui !

- C'est la sienne, rectifia froidement Léllanya. La tienne n'est guère différente, ajouta-t-elle, sauf que tu as affaire à des ennemis naturels ! Et je ne me souviens pas t'avoir jamais entendu te plaindre !

- Comme si tu savais réellement quelque chose de ma vie, grommela le grand Pirate balafré. Maintenant, retire-toi, j'ai à veiller Algie.

Sans plus un mot, Léllanya obéit.


	23. Chapter 23

**23.**

Dans l'attente de la décision du Conseil de Discipline de la Flotte terrestre, Alguérande avait été consigné sur les terres familiales.

Et bien qu'ignorant si ce n'était pas en pure perte, il avait entrepris de préparer la mission à venir de son _Pharaon_.

- S'ils décident de te virer, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, pourquoi te transmettre les détails du vol à venir ? Ou alors, c'est cruel au possible ! grogna Alhannis venu passer le week-end au château.

- Je ne m'étonne plus de rien, soupira de fait son cadet. Mais j'ai à monter ce plan de vol, ne serait-ce que pour aider Gander, ou encore mon éventuel successeur. Car, quelle que soit la décision, c'est la suspension, au minimum.

Alhannis s'approcha de son cadet assis en tailleur sur le tapis devant la cheminée du salon rose.

- Comment tu te sens ? Papa m'a, un peu, raconté. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris ! Il y a « quelque chose » en toi ?

- Pour le peu que je me rappelle, et vu le nom de cet Autel, Morkadem a forcément mis un truc en moi. Dans mes cauchemars, je le sens gagner du terrain, sur ma raison – mais je crains qu'il ne s'agisse néanmoins que de la vérité !

- Tu veux dire que la chose en toi gagne du terrain ?

- Morkadem ne s'est pas risqué dans son plan sans prendre des précautions… Tout comme Pouchy m'avait renseigné sur lui, lui savait qui j'étais. En fait, je suis certain à présent qu'il n'a ranimé les Titans que pour me faire venir !

Alguérande fit la grimace.

- Et dire que je ne peux même pas avoir la forfanterie de me dire que Morkadem m'a choisi parce que pour lui j'étais le meilleur, parce que ce n'est pas vraiment d'une médaille de premier de la classe dont il m'a fait cadeau !

Alhannis risqua un petit rire pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Algie, tu n'as jamais été premier de ta classe !

- Ben, justement, ça m'aurait changé !

Alguérande donna un petit coup de coude à son aîné à la crinière incandescente.

- J'ai quand même fini brillamment l'Académie Militaire, je tiens à le rappeler à ta mémoire défaillante !

- Pour moi, il n'y a que les années au Pensionnat qui comptent, quand je pouvais t'avoir à l'œil !

De ses bras, Alhannis entoura les épaules de son jeune frère.

- On est tous là, Algie. On ne te laissera jamais tomber, quoi qu'il t'arrive. Et qu'importe en quoi tu peux te changer !

- Pouchy a déjà annoncé la couleur : un nouveau Dragon en moi. Et je ne peux pas vraiment l'apprivoiser celui-là, il ne songe qu'à me dévorer de l'intérieur pour se libérer.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'y est-il ?

- Aucune idée, Alhie !

Alguérande se blottit contre son aîné.

- J'ai tellement peur, Alhannis !

- Personne ne te fera du mal tant que nous serons là !

- Merci, frérot !

Alhannis serra longuement son cadet qui tremblait de tous ses membres.

* * *

Accompagné de Terswhine et Léllanya, Pouchy s'était rendu à l'Arbre de Vie.

- Ah, quand même, j'ai failli attendre ! fit l'intrus blond, portant une armure de métal, un casque au creux du bras droit et tenant une longue lance de la main gauche.

- Rien de ce qui se passe dans mon Sanctuaire ne m'échappe. Mais tu ne semblais pas être une menace, il n'y avait pas de raison de se hâter. Et si tu avais été un danger, l'Arbre t'aurait écrabouillé avant même que je ne perçoive ton écho ! Qui êtes-vous ?

- Et vous ? rétorqua l'inconnu à la longue crinière d'or.

- Je suis chez moi, c'est au visiteur de se présenter ! gronda Pouchy.

- Je suis venu pour accomplir à nouveau ma mission : tuer le Dragon du Nord.

- Ça ne me donne toujours pas ton identité, siffla alors Pouchy qui n'avait plus aucune patience.

- Si, au contraire, jeta Terswhine en s'avançant. C'est un combat sans fin, commencé il y a des millénaires dans une certaine mythologie du passé. Lui, c'est Siegfried, celui qui a jadis terrassé le Dragon Fafnir.

- Oui, et alors ? ! glapit Pouchy. En quoi ça nous concerne ? Que fiche-t-il ici ?

- Fafnir s'est réincarné, laissa froidement tomber le dénommé Siegfried. J'ai donc à l'abattre une fois de plus, comme je le fais depuis des millénaires à chaque fois qu'il trouve un réceptacle suffisamment puissant pour le contenir.

- Je ne vois toujours pas…

- Si, Pouchy, intervint Léllanya. Tu l'as senti quand Alguérande est passé. Ce cinquième Dragon en lui, c'est ce Fafnir !

- Et j'ai à le tuer, conclut Siegfried.

FIN


End file.
